


Durin's Prince

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: The Line of Durin [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Depression, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hot Dwarves, I Don't Even Know, Lots of plot, Love, Maybe porn, Post BotFA, Smut, because, that happened, way later, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a lonely peasant becomes a Queen. These are her adventures as Durin's Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lion Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few things to say:  
> First, so so so sorry for not uploading. As you're about to see, I have been writing. A lot.  
> Second, new fics! Always awesome.  
> Third, I own no one in The Hobbit. Everything and everyone are owned by Tolkien.

Every morning was the same – except that morning. You actually liked getting up early every morning to work on your fathers farm. The one thing you didn’t expect, though, was your mother sitting on your bed and shaking you awake.  
“(Y/n). You must wake up! The King and the Princes will be here within the hour,” she stage-whispered to you, pulling the blankets off of you.  
“Mum. I don’t want to meet the Royal family, I told you last night,” you stated blandly, rolling away. You felt your mother stand up.  
“You are going to get up, wash and dress, and look very presentable. You are going to meet them, and you’re going to enjoy it thoroughly.” You sat up, glaring at your mother. She had a beautiful dress, but you knew her plan. Sighing, you got up and went with her to the washing room, rolling your eyes when she couldn’t see.  
__________------------------------------_______________________----------------------------------____________  
After a cold bath where you were scrubbed raw and pink, your mother helped you into the simple but elegantly shaped dress. It hugged your body in all the right places, showing curves you didn’t know you had. And then she got you to sit down at her vanity, and did your hair. Because your hair was always up in a bun, having your hair brushed out and done up was a treat that usually only happens on your birthday. Your mother was braiding it around the crown of your head, then down your back. In your opinion, it was far too long, but she would never let you cut it.  
“There you go, honey. You’re so beautiful,” she smiled at you in the mirror.  
You stood up reaching up to feel your hair. “Thanks mum.” You turned to her. “But do I really have to meet them?”  
Your mother sighed. “They wanted to meet you, honey. They requested it.” Looking back at you, tears appeared in her eyes. “One of the Princes may ask for your hand!” Her eyes lit up immediately. The hope in them was bright and new.   
“But…I don’t want to marry the Prince; either of them. I want to stay here, on the ranch. Being a queen, or princess, or whichever…I don’t want that,” You pleaded. Your mother gave you a small smile. “This is your chance, honey. To not end up stuck here like me.”  
From the front of the small farmhouse, you heard a strict knock. You sent your mother one last pleading look before following her silently to the door.  
Opening the door, you mother curtsied low to the three men standing at the door. You followed suit, bowing your head as well, so you didn’t have to look at them.  
“Your majesties, welcome,” Mother said, opening the door wider to allow the men entry. Moving behind, you keep your head low.  
“It is our pleasure, milady,” King Thorin said, inclining his head slightly. You could feel his gaze land upon you. “Would this be the Lady (Y/n) that I have heard so much about?”   
“Yes, Uncle,” One of the princes said. But how would they know you? You were only just meeting them for the first time.  
The King walked over to you. Taking your hand in his, he brought it to his lips. “My Lady, let me see your face.”  
Taking a breath, you looked up – and saw the three most handsome men alive. You had seen them from a distance, but you had never got details. The King was dark haired with startling blue eyes. Looking past him, you saw the princes. The younger one was dark, like King Thorin, but without a beard and dark eyes to match his hair. The other prince was far more handsome than the other two combined. He was blonde, and tall, with the same blue eyes as his uncle.  
Your breath caught. Realizing you had been staring wide-eyed, you quickly looked down again, a faint blush in your cheeks.  
King Thorin chuckled deeply, the sound reverberating from his chest and throughout the room. “Has the Lady taken a liking to one of my nephews?” He crooked an eyebrow.  
“N-no, my lord – I mean, King,” You stuttered, bowing slightly lower.  
He took hold of your chin, bringing your eyes up to meet his.  
“That is too bad. One of them has taken a liking to you.” Your eyes grew wide and your cheeks felt like they would burn off. You looked at the younger one – but he was shaking his head. Slowly, your gaze slid to look over King Thorin’s other shoulder. The blonde prince was smiling softly at you.  
“Yes, I very well have, milady,” He said, smile widening.  
Suddenly, you were standing in front of him. You didn’t even realize it when the King stepped away and gave you a small push towards his eldest nephew.  
“M-my Prince,” You bowed deeply, curtsying. And he laughed at you.  
You started. “My prince: did I do something wrong?”  
“No, Lady,” he laughed lightly now. “But you should get out of the habit of doing that.”  
You became more confused. “Doing what, my Prince?”  
“Calling me that: I mean for you to be my wife – and Queen.” He smiled widely, his face red from laughter.  
You heard your mother gasp, causing you to jump. You turned towards her, surprise and fear obvious on her pale face. You ran, past the King, and into her arms.   
“I love you so much, mama. I’m going to miss you.” You held her tight. King Thorin cleared his throat.  
“She can live at the palace as well, as soon as the wedding is over.” You pulled back, glancing back at the King.  
“Thank you, my King!” You bowed to him, resisting the urge to run and hug him as well.  
Turning back to your mother, you see her smiling.  
“Go with them. I’ll be fine here; your brother can help me out.” You hugged her again.   
“I love you, mama. Don’t forget.”  
__________------------------------------_______________________----------------------------------____________  
Walking out of your home, you felt dread that made you stop in your tracks.  
“Whoa, there,” the elder prince ran into you full force, knocking you forward and into the mud.  
The blonde prince quickly helped you up, and walked you to his horse. Boosting you up, he checked his horse over and handed you the reins.  
“My name is Fili, milady. In case you didn’t know,” He whispered to you, winking as her walked away to converse with his uncle and brother. After a few minutes, he came back and got on the horse behind you.  
“Are we going to the Mountain, my lord?” you asked as he pressed against your back, wrapping his arms around you to take the reins. He pressed his left hand against your lower stomach. You could feel his hard, strong body press up against you, creating a new heat in your stomach, almost like butterflies.  
Between the steady rocking of him against you, and the gentle swaying of the horse, you head soon fell back onto his shoulder, and your eyes slowly shut.  
__________------------------------------_______________________----------------------------------____________  
“Wake up, milady. We have arrived,” Prince Fili whispered in your ear. You started, but didn’t –couldn’t – move. His arms and cloak were wrapped very tightly around you, hampering any of your movements. So you pressed back against him, hoping to make him move away. Instead, he jumped and pressed closer to you. Your lips parted slightly and the butterflies returned; their efforts seemed redoubled.  
Suddenly, both the cloak and Fili were gone and you realized how cold it was. You looked down at him, his arms outstretched towards you, to help you down. You swung your leg over and jumped into his arms. He caught you easily.  
“Thank you, Prince,” you said, stepping away and looking around.   
You felt him come up beside you and put his arm around your waist.  
“Welcome to Erebor, milady.”


	2. Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a dinner to attend...but will the new Lady of the kingdom be ready in time to meet her Prince?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly: I AM SORRY. I TRULY AM. I have gone through a period of writers block...this type commonly referred to as "exams". This has taken far to long, but I have planned out many chapters for each of my three fanfictions...which are all coming very soon. Summer holidays, here I come!  
> Secondly: YOU GUYS ROCK!! No joke, guys, you're all awesome! Thank you so much for reading my works, and for the kudos!   
> Thirdly: Do you think I should leave a kind of preview of the next chapter at the end each chapter? I've been thinking about it, but I'm not sure! Comment if you have an opinion, please!

The city itself was beautiful. It made the mountain dreary and intimidating in contrast. You stopped short, staring up at the towering goliath above.   
“Come now, (y/n),” Prince Fili took your arm and wrapped it around his. “Let me show you to your chambers. And after dinner, I’ll show you the kingdom.”  
“O-okay,” you said, following Prince Fili through the gate. You kept trying to smile, but to no avail. You were far too scared for that kind of show.  
When you reached your chambers, Prince Fili turned you towards him.  
“My Lady,” he started, looking nervous. “I would like to invite you to – to sit beside myself at dinner this evening.” He blushed, looking down at your hands in his.  
“My Prince, I accept,” you responded, smiling. He leaned towards you slightly, his lips beginning to part – before pulling back quickly. Bowing, he left you outside the door to your new home.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Satin; everything inside your rooms was made of satin. Not only that, but it was pink. You were overwhelmed, and also very surprised.  
Walking around, you marvelled at the amount of perfection put into this complex arrangement just for someone like you.  
The bathroom was even more flamboyant than the main sitting room. But there had been a hot bath run, and the scent of lavender filled your senses. You sighed happily. This is something you could get used to.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was a knock at the door, causing you to snap out of your reverie.   
“Lady (y/n) – it is only a few minutes before dinner. A dress has been laid out for you, and Prince Fili will arrive soon to escort you.” You heard the maid call from the door. Her footsteps left the room then, leaving you to wonder what kind of person you could end up being after all this.  
You sighed reluctantly. You had hoped to enjoy the bath for at least a little while longer, but you didn’t want Prince Fili to show up and have to wait while you dried off and dressed. Standing up and stepping out of the bathtub, you grabbed a towel and quickly rubbed yourself dry.  
You wrapped the towel around yourself, just in case a maid – or worse, Fili – was in the outer room. Peeking out the door, you managed to get a glimpse of the room, assuring yourself that you were alone.   
Making your way over to the bed, you saw an elegant gown strewn across the fur covers. It was beautiful – much more beautiful than you should be allowed to wear, you thought – and seemed to be spun from gold. You studied the dress top to bottom: beginning with the strapless, sweetheart neckline; next, to the embroidered spirals of the bodice; past the shapely cut waist; and down the skirt of the dress, the embroidering continuing down to cover roughly the top half of the skirt. It was gorgeous – magnificent. And hardly, you thought, a reality for a peasant.   
A sudden knock came from the door, causing you to whip your head around sharply.  
“My Lady; are you ready for dinner?” Prince Fili called from outside the door.  
You gasped. You had spent enough time admiring the dress; you had forgotten to actually put it on!  
“Just one moment, Prince; I am almost ready,” you called back, rushing to drop you towel and hurry into the dress. But just as you were about to do up the back, you saw it – it was corseted. The ties had to be done by another person. And the only person around was – the Prince.  
“Excuse me, Prince?” You asked, nervously.  
“Yes, Princess?” he answered with a smile in his voice.  
“Do you mind…um…helping me…with…my dress?” You closed your eyes, hoping the embarrassment of the moment would pass.  
You heard the door swiftly open, and the Prince’s footsteps coming up behind you. His hands fell on your hips and you jerked suddenly away, clutching the dress to your front.  
He put up his hands in surrender. “Please, I am only trying to help. I need you to brace yourself on the vanity, if you’re alright with that,” He smiled again, his eyes sliding over you.   
You face grew warmer by the minute. Everything he said sounded sensual and inviting. You cautiously moved to stand in front of the vanity, placing your left hand on the vanity, whilst your right hand held up the dress to your chest. Prince Fili stepped up behind you, taking your hips and pushing forward slightly, making you stand a little straighter than your previously bent position.  
He laughed deeply. “I’m helping you with your dress, my Lady…nothing more,” he whispered in your ear.  
Your breath caught. But then you felt him move away, and the ties of your dress began to tighten. You watched in the mirror while he worked: his concentrated gaze, skilled fingers, and his quick but sure movements. He had a beauty and grace all his own, and you were amazed that you had not realized it before. You had hoped not to like it here, so you could go home. But now, you were completely unsure of yourself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Prince Fili had finished with your dress, he whisked you away to dinner. It was such a blur, and you later only remember the smell of liquor and the laughter of a hundred or so deep-voiced dwarves. Prince Fili took you all over the great hall, announcing to everyone who you were to become: the Queen under the Mountain. You blushed at everyone, trying to remember names, faces, and achievements. All the while, Prince Kili and King Thorin watched from their respective seats at the high table reserved for royalty and such. When you had finally met everyone, Prince Fili led you up to the high table and sat you down beside him. He had had quite a few ales by now, and was boasting even more loudly how he planned to marry you. You ate quietly, trying to get used to everything you had just been thrown into. But as always, a light shines in the darkness.  
“Are you alright there, lass?” The dwarf beside you asked. He had quite the beard, and it matched his hat. He was smiling brightly, and had obviously not drunk as much as the Prince.  
“I think so,” you answered, managing a small smile for the kind dwarf. “My name is (y/n), no Lady attached. I’m not really very fond of it.”  
“Aye, of course (y/n); but don’t tell the lad.” He laughed. “My name is Bofur. Just Bofur,” He smiled even wider, if such a feat were plausible.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Bofur. You’re the only person here to not fawn over me and tell me what kind of Queen I’ll be,” You laughed half-heartedly. “I don’t even want to be here…”  
“Ah, lass, everything will turn out just fine. And you know what?” Bofur looked you in the eyes. “You’ll be a fine Queen, whether you think so or not. I can tell.”  
You smiled more easily now. “Thank you, Bofur. I needed to hear that.”   
Eventually, the dinner was over, and a mostly drunk Prince was walking you back to your room. You remembered his promise of a tour, but thought that could wait.   
“Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Prince Fili. I am going to retire now, and I bid you a goodnight,” You said, reaching your chambers.  
The Prince stopped you, holding your hand loosely. “I wanted to say something, (y/n).” He took a deep breath. “I have waited for the right woman to come into my life. I hope to the gods that it’s you.” Prince Fili took your hand, kissed it politely, and bid you goodnight. “I’ll be back in the morning for that tour I promised you.” He winked, smiling as you opened the door, ready to fall into bed and have this dream end.


	3. Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a castle tour and a suprise. Read on to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm still here, I swear. Here is the long-awaited third chapter! I appreciate every hit and kudo and it makes me feel so happy!

A sharp knocking awoke you from your deep sleep. You shook your head and opened your eyes, trying to remember where you were. You yawned, and then froze. Sitting motionless on the bed, your mind spun in a thousand directions, going over the previous day. And then you understood: Erebor.   
The knocking came again, louder, accompanied by a voice.  
“(Y/n); this is Fili. Are you awake?”  
“I am now,” you replied, launching across the room and opening the door. Prince Fili looked you over with his eyes – and immediately turned a deep shade of scarlet.  
Confused, you looked down – and saw you were in nothing but a tight shift that didn’t even reach your knees in length.  
“Oh,” you exclaimed. “Do you think you could help me find a dress? I have no idea which to wear.”  
“Um,” Prince Fili looked startled and embarrassed. “I guess I could…” he trailed off as he entered the room.  
You walked past him and over to the wardrobe, very aware of the way the shift accentuated the movement of your hips. You saw him stiffen in your peripheral vision, but he followed you all the same. The Prince stood very close behind you, his chest almost touching your back. You felt your cheeks heat up, as you had to step back to open the wardrobe doors. After a few seconds to calm down, you stepped back anyways, knocking right into him.  
Surprised, he put his hands on your hips, about to push you away from him. But you felt something that made you move against that – his erection. Your ground your hips back carefully, not quite sure of yourself, and moving on instinct. The motion caused you to moan softly, but loud enough that it affected him. He pulled you into him suddenly and growled in response. The two of you moved together for a while, moaning and grunting as you both grew considerably more heated. You felt wetness begin to pool between your thighs, and every single warning bell in your body went off. You stopped and stood completely still, causing Prince Fili to stop and pull away, muttering an apology.  
You studied the dresses inside the wardrobe, careful not to look at him. The Prince reached past you suddenly, having spotted a dress. As he pulled it out, you gasped.  
It was a sleeveless, corseted gown with a full skirt. It was the same deep brown that the Prince himself wore, with a belt that matched the perfect gold of his hair.  
“Oh, my Prince…It’s absolutely beautiful,” you exclaimed, in awe.  
“Yes. Today, you shall be my Princess,” he whispered in your ear. “Shall I leave you for a moment?” He pulled away, handing you the dress and belt.  
“Yes, but only for a moment. I may need your help with the corset.” You blushed as he smiled and turned away.  
Laying down the belt, you quickly slipped into the dress and arranged it to the right place. “I’m ready,” you called, putting your back to him. You soon felt his fingers at your back, quickly lacing up the corset. Next time, you wish, he would undo it…  
When he finished, you clipped the belt around you waist and slipped into the gold shoes that appeared to match. Turning around, you watched Prince Fili’s face for a reaction.  
He smiled before taking your hand and spinning you around, like you were dancing. You laughed together, watching your skirts twirl and twist around you. After letting you catch your breath, he led you out of your chambers and down the hall to begin the tour of his ancient home.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The tour wasn’t all that interesting, but it was somewhat enlightening. He had sown you everywhere; from the stables to the throne room. And always, there were dwarves bustling about their daily lives. Many bowed to us, but come passed without so much as a nod.  
As he led you to the kitchen for a late lunch, you thought about that morning. Prince Fili seemed to have forgotten, but you couldn’t stop thinking about it. It had felt so…good. But you were going to be his bride; you had to stop thinking about that.  
You bumped into him suddenly. Looking around, you saw you had arrived at the kitchens. Prince Fili was holding the door open for you. You walked into the kitchen, blushing and muttering a small ‘thank you’.  
The kitchens weren’t very busy, lunch having just happened. A kind-looking cook led us to a table in the far corner, and people began setting food down. Your eyes went wide; the food looked even better than last night at dinner. You ate gladly, thanking everyone that put food down. Prince Fili looked at you in wonder when you did this; he said nothing to the cooks.   
After your meal, you followed the Prince to the gardens. He led you around, showing you each type of flower. When you reached the daisies, he carefully brought out a knife and cut one loose of its stem. Turning to you, Prince Fili smiled as he used it to tuck some of your hair behind your ear. Blushing, you murmured a small thank you once again and continued walking. Reaching the small lake in the middle of the garden, Prince Fili sat down on a bench and motioned for you to join him.   
“Are there any questions you wish to ask me?” He asked as you sat beside him.  
“I don’t believe so. Thank you for showing me around…What will we be doing tomorrow?” you heard yourself ask. He laughed.  
“Eager for more time with me, are you?” The Prince shook his head. “I must return to my duties tomorrow. I will only be gone for a short while, and you will be able to roam the castle and garden as you wish.” You nodded, understanding his position.  
You sat for a while with him, watching the swans on the lake and the wind in the poplar trees. It was the most peaceful feeling in the world, sitting on that bench. After a long while, he stood and reached for your hand, which you willingly gave. Prince Fili led you back through the maze to the door of your chambers.   
“I will be back in a few days, no more,” he said as he brushed his lips lightly across your knuckles.   
“And I will be here, my Prince,” you answered, bowing to him. As you closed your door behind you, you sighed. As unexciting as the day had been, it had been with him. You slept that night with a sweet smile on your face, and the hope of him being able to wake you again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter hopefully won't take as long as this one has. :) Please feel free to check out my other fanfics as well as this one...they're all updated randomly.


	4. What am I to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds herself in need of a plan. One is formulated, but it will be a tough decision to go through with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Here is chapter four! Enjoy!

The morning sun crept through the curtains, bathing your face in a golden glow. You resisted opening your eyes, knowing the sun would hurt. Instead, you smiled and stretched, rolling yourself away from the window. When you finally decided it was time to wake up, your eyes opened and you stared at the door, waiting for Prince Fili to come and knock. After waiting for quite a while, you sat up, confused. Then you remembered what he had said – he had duties to attend to. You sighed, and went to pick out a dress that didn’t require help.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wondering around the mountain was no easy task – especially for you. All the dresses in the wardrobe, you found out, were marked with insignias of the house of Durin. You got lost once, as well, and asking a nice looking dwarf for directions to the garden.  
“Oh, it’s right that way, lass,” he said, pointing. “You can’t miss it.” He smiled, as you asked his name.   
“Bofur, lass,” he said, bowing slightly. “Thank you very much, Bofur,” you answered, bowing back. He looked slightly aghast as you walked away, but you thought nothing of it.   
You reached the garden with no further difficulty. You wound through the maze of hedges, reciting the names of the flowers Fili had told you of. When you reached the bench at the lake, you sat down and took in the surroundings. Off to the left, there were stables and training fields. ‘The garden is behind the mountain,’ you thought to yourself. Here you were even further from your home than you ever wanted to be. An idea sprung into your head at that moment, and you settled back on the bench to think.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~The Next Day~  
The second day without the Prince started in much the same way. But you didn’t go to the garden. You went to the kitchens to ask where you could find some paper and a feather to write with. The maids kindly pointed you in the right direction, and, soon enough, you found yourself sitting at the desk in your chambers, writing up an escape plan. ‘Soon,’ you thought, ‘a chance would present itself, and I’ll be able to escape with no one to follow me or miss me.’  
Finishing, you tucked in carefully away in the back of the smallest drawer in the desk, folded up small. Breathing a sigh of relief that you could now get home sometime soon, you decided to go find the library.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was huge, and much more intimidating than you would have liked to admit. You wandered aimlessly for a few hours, picking up books here and there and trying to read them. But they were all in a higher form of Khuzdul, which you were not taught to read. Eventually, you sat down with the one book you had found that you could read. The title was not understandable, but you soon found out that the book you had was one of fairy tales. After letting the maids in the library know that you had it, you set off back to your room, to read yourself to sleep.  
When you arrived, you saw dinner had been left on the table. As your stomach rumbled in protest for the umpteenth time, you realized you had forgotten lunch. Sitting down, you immediately ate everything that had been brought, and then sat back, stomach full and happy.   
Settling onto the bed, you pulled the book out and began to read. It was full of wonderful stories, about knights and princesses. As you read, the light began to fade, and your eyelids drooped lower and lower, until they finally shut.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“(Y/n); Wake up, (Y/n)…I’m here to say goodnight,” A voice called to you. Slowly, your eyes opened and then closed. You had hardly registered that Prince Fili was hovering above you before your eyes flew open and you sat up, knocking your head into his.  
“Ow,” Prince Fili exclaimed, rubbing his jaw where you had hit him. “You sure can cause damage, lass.” He smiled at you, and you tentatively smiled back.  
“I apologize, my Prince. I did not mean to hit you,” you said, ashamed.  
“Don’t apologize. I needed that, after all those boring meetings today. You know, my Uncle makes me sit through everything that he does. I don’t need to know all of this until I am King,” he said, crossing his arms and sitting back with a sigh.   
You cleared your throat.   
“I think the reason he’s doing it now is because the cause of your rise to the throne may be his own death.”  
He looked up, startled. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. I hadn’t thought about it that way.”  
He stood up, lending you a hand as well. Turning you around, he began to work the laces of your dress loose. You jumped forward, startled.   
“I’m only trying to make sleeping more comfortable for you, lass. I’m only trying to help.” He held up his hands in surrender. For a moment, you considered throwing away your plan of escape, as you let him help you out of the dress. Soon, you were in naught but your slip – and you saw his eyes grow a shade darker.  
“I’m afraid I must leave you now, lass. I must get some sleep if we are to spend the day together tomorrow.” He turned to the door, and opened it to leave. “Goodnight, lass.” He smiled at you.  
“Goodnight, my Prince.” You answered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter and the last. I don't edit very often.


	5. What to do??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader reveals her deepest secret - And becomes friends with a certain dwarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I made sure to make this chapter extra long. So, hope you enjoy!

The door closed behind Fili, a soft clicking sound. You stood for a moment, with the smile for Fili still plastered onto your face. After a while, you sat down on the bed and put your head in your hands. Don’t fall in love with him! You thought to yourself, sure that it would stop you from actually completing that action. Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves (and other parts of your body), you sat up straight and shook yourself all over. If you were going to run away, you couldn’t allow yourself to become attached to anyone, especially him.   
You walked over to your desk and pulled out your escape plan. After reviewing it once more, you realized that you would need some inside information if you were to get out. Immediately, Fili was out of the picture for that option. But perhaps his brother, Kili, would be of some use to you…  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had barely begun to peek over the tops of the Iron Hills in the distance when you stepped out of the bathroom, primped and polished for the day ahead. You knew that Fili would not be here for a while, but you did not plan on leaving your chamber today. On the outside, you put on a veil of confidence, but the inside story was opposing that.   
You began thinking about it…everything that had happened between Fili and yourself in the last few days. You could tell that he was in love with you, but you weren’t sure how you wanted to feel about him. Then the realization struck you – at the same time a knock sounded, sharp and loud, on the door. Your chest got tight and your head spun; grabbing onto the wall was all you could do to not fall down and pass out, then and there.  
“(Y/n) – It’s me again. Fili,” you could hear the nervousness in his tone. Moving towards the door, you worked your mouth open and closed and open again. A single tear slid down your cheek, making a trail down to your chin before falling to land on your chest.   
“Fili…I can’t…I’m not leaving…I can’t…” you called to him as loudly as your voice would allow, leaning against the door. You heard nothing for a short moment, and then he tried the door. Of course, you had locked it the night before, so he couldn’t get in unless you wanted him to: which you didn’t. Or, maybe you did. Your head fell once again into your hands as you turned and slid down the door to sit on the floor.   
Then something inside you snapped. The tears came, harder and faster, as did the sobs that drew Fili to start banging on the door and yelling for you to open it. His voice got more and more frantic the longer you sat there sobbing. Soon, you heard more voices, and Fili was pulled away from the door. More voices were heard, but nothing registered. You were able to move away from the door when they told you to, stumbling towards the bed, but collapsing to your knees on the floor part way there.   
You heard banging again, harder and deeper, like something hitting the door knob. Soon, the door cracked around the handle, causing you to jump. You heard the door being opened, and someone hurriedly running to you. They whispered encouraging words while they lifted you onto the bed and laid you down. Soon, your eyes had drooped shut and everything, sound and sight, went black.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next time you opened your eyes, the world had grown bright and glowing. The afternoon sun poured in through the window, making you squint as you sat up. You soon realized, after looking around, that the curtains around your bed had been closed, save the one facing the window. And you could hear voices on the other side, whispering. Moving closer to that side of the bed, you lay down again facing the window, trying desperately to hear their words.  
“…you can’t do that to her again, Fili…”  
“I know…I was scared that she was hurt…”  
“…next time, just call Thorin or I…we could help…”  
“…Again, I know…would you mind talking to her?”  
Silence followed. You heard footsteps approach the bed, and the curtain swung open as your eyes flew shut and you forced your breathing to become shallow.  
“She’s asleep; still…I can wake her up and talk to her, if she wants to talk. But if she doesn’t, there’s nothing I can do, Fili,” you realized that this was Kili’s voice. He was going to talk to you? Your mind froze. Did they know about your plan??  
It seemed that your answer would come soon, even if you didn’t want it to. Kili had told Fili to leave, and as soon as the door clicked shut (apparently they had fixed it), you felt weight on the bed behind you.  
“I know you’re awake, (Y/n).”  
What he said made you freeze. Then you sat up and scooted up the bed away from him, settling in the enormous heap of pillows.  
“What did Fili ask you to talk to me about?” You asked, unsure of how to proceed.   
Kili kicked off his boots and sat cross-legged on the bed, facing you. For a moment or so, he played with a loose string on his pant leg, making him look like an uncomfortable kid.  
“He wants to know how you feel about him. And if it was anything to do with your tears earlier,” he asked, not looking up.   
This made you stop and think. Only this morning, you had realized how you felt about him, and how it would affect your plan to escape. That question, you could answer, if you wanted to be honest. The second one was a little harder to explain to the Prince.  
“I’m in love with him,” you blurted out, looking scared.  
His eyebrows rose questioningly, and Kili was speechless for a moment. Then he looked out the window.   
“Has he taken you to the garden yet? There’s a bench out there, and it’s the most beautiful place to watch the sunset from,” Kili didn’t look at you, only out into the day.  
“Last night. We sat there, and then he walked me back here. Then I realized that I might have feelings for him. When he showed up today, I couldn’t take it. I told him to go, and then began to cry. And I don’t understand why I did it, but the crying turned into sobbing and, well, you know what happened then,” you finished, looking at Kili’s profile in the sunlight. He was handsome, but young, unlike the features of his older, more mature-looking brother.  
“He likes you too. I can tell,” Kili looked at you and smiled. “But you need to be careful. He is falling for you way too fast, and I fear that he may already be too far in for you to back out. I have a feeling you plan to escape, too,” he smiled slyly at you, making you bow your head in shame.   
“I miss my family…” You said to him, hoping he wouldn’t laugh.  
“So do I, sometimes. My mother works a lot, and my father is dead. The only other family I have is Thorin and Fili, who are gone all day doing King-stuff. Even when Fili isn’t, he locks himself in his room, and doesn’t talk to anyone. I was hoping that you would change that. It’d be nice to see my brother smile again,” Kili said sadly. You reached over and put your hand over his. You knew right then that he was going to be your friend.  
“What should I do about Fili, then?” You asked him, grateful that you could change the topic.   
“Marry him.”  
You and Kili burst out laughing almost immediately. As much as the idea of it scared you, for him to come right out and say it made you feel good; almost…normal.   
“Actually,” you said, standing up, “I think I’ll go talk to him right now. I have a feeling that he’s standing in the hall waiting for me,” you smiled at Kili, who smiled back. He stood then, pulling you into a huge hug and whispering in your ear “Good luck, little sister,”, before walking out of the room, leaving the door ajar behind him. You took several deep breaths before walking out to talk to the man you had fallen in love with.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was there, sitting against the wall opposite your door. He looked defeated – his eyes were blank and his forehead had worry marks. He was slouched too, and looked downright miserable. Feeling your heart squeeze in mutual pain for him, you walked a few steps closer.  
“Fili?”  
You spoke to him with no title, no position. For you realized that there was no difference between him and you. The only thing was your love for him, and, if Kili was right, his love for you.   
As soon as you spoke, his head snapped up. Seeing you there, his eyes brightened and he jumped to his feet. Without a word, he pulled you into a tight embrace, which you happily returned. A few moments later, he pulled away and held you at arm’s length.   
“Where is my title? I though you didn’t want to stop using it…” he tried to look serious, but his face had turned a soft pink colour, showing that he was pleased in this change of events.  
“My Fili does not need a title,” you answered, placing your hands on his chest. “Perhaps my love in return would suffice?”  
The moment you uttered the words, his eyes grew overjoyed, then dark. Fili backed you against the wall of the corridor, leaving you no room to escape.  
“You would profess your love to me, now? After saying that you didn’t want to see me today?” He looked confused and frustrated.  
“I was scared. I didn’t know if you would love me back…and – I’ve never been in love before.” You blushed fiercely and ducked your head. Slowly, he took your chin and raised your face up to his. For a moment, he let his eyes linger on your slightly parted lips, asking permission. You leaned towards him, answering with your body instead of your words.   
The softness of his lips was at first strange. No one had ever kissed you like this. And in that moment, all his love was proven. You grew confident as the kiss lingered on – and then changed. You pressed forward slightly, wanting more friction between your lips and his. Fili answered you, pressing you further against the wall. Your arms came up to wrap around his neck, and your fingers tangled in his golden hair.   
Then more strangeness: you felt his tongue against your lips, applying slight pressure. At first you were confused, but then it dawned on you that he wanted you to part your lips for him. As you did so, Fili’s tongue slithered into your mouth, exploring every tooth, and searching for your tongue. After the moment of his exploration, you tried to push into his mouth, but he wouldn’t let you. It became a battle that you could not win. Your hands buried themselves further into his hair as the passion grew, causing your nails to scrape his skull gently. He moaned into your mouth, surprising you. You tried again, a little harder. Fili moaned louder, grinding his hips lightly against yours. It was now your turn to moan – and try to get more. He chuckled deeply at your efforts and, with the strength of his line, picked you up and spread your legs around him, holding you once again against the wall.   
From this position, you were able to feel his member pressing against you. Breaking your kiss, you looked at him and noticed how he had changed. No longer was he sad and downtrodden, but uplifted and driven by pleasure. With a smile and a kiss on the nose, you rolled your hips down on his, making him growl at you and press himself back up at you. Soon, it became a frantic pace of grinding and animalistic sounds, piecing the dark silence of the hallway.   
When you both grew tired, he gave you another kiss and set you back down on the ground.   
“We cannot go any further, my lady. I’m afraid Thorin would not approve of me deflowering you tonight.” You gave him another long kiss, licking his lips with the tip of your tongue. He gave a soft moan, making you smile.   
“I understand. And I don’t think I’m ready for that yet…but there is always tomorrow.” You smiled brightly at him, and winked.  
He laughed. “You are beautiful, my lady (Y/n). And I shall be honoured to be your first, whenever you want me. But for now, I must say goodnight.” Fili took your hand and kissed it, making you blush once more, with the memory of what you had just done. “As much as I wish that I could join you in your bed, I cannot. So goodnight, my sweet and wonderful (Y/n).”  
You kissed him again, but this time was different. Before it was feral-like; but now it was tender, soft and loving. “And goodnight to you, my Fili. Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter: "What is love?"


	6. What is this Love we Share?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Fili and the Reader try to figure out what to do about this...But they may have different ideas about what it is they're discussing. You'll love it, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is chapter six...I am trying, I promise. But as you all probably realize, this doesn't always happen on time. But I have planned some new fanfics, including Star Trek, Hobbit, and Night at the Museum pieces. So, enjoy!

When you awoke next, the sun had gone halfway through the sky. Fili was sitting on the edge of your bed, smiling down at you. The largest grin lit up your face, and he leaned down to kiss you.   
Sitting up, you met him halfway. Pulling apart, he laughed and his whole face lit up. Noticing that you were holding the blankets up around you, he stood and moved towards the wardrobe. Digging around, he found another beautiful dress. You stood, dropping the blankets, and he helped you put it on. It fit amazingly, hugging your figure in all the right places. It was gold again, as all the dresses seemed to be. But this had dark brown and silver lacing through the golden folds of the skirt.   
As he finished tying the laces, you turned to him and wrapped your arms around his neck.  
“Good morning, love…” you whispered in his ear, resting your head on his shoulder. Fili responded in kind, taking the opportunity to nibble your earlobe slightly and making you whimper. You could feel him grin, so you tried to do the same to him. But because of your inexperience, you ended up biting him a little too hard – and he crushed your body against his, growling.   
“Fili! Please…not – not now,” you blushed fiercely, looking away from his face. He chuckled, planting a large kiss on your cheek. Taking your hand, he set it on his arm and escorted you out of the room.  
“Today, my Princess, I shall be showing you the way of the Mountain dwarves. Specifically, what it entails to be my Queen. And lastly, I shall show you what it’s like to train like a Prince.” Fili kissed your nose, his smile lighting up his face and yours.   
“Then lead the way, my Prince,” you smiled, for once not fainting happiness.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The meetings Prince Fili brought you to were most interesting – to him. Everything the counsels discussed were boring, ranging from problems with the farms to problems with your marriage. The officials of the palace did not seem to like that the Prince wanted to marry a commoner from an outlying farmland. He argued with them for a good hour, but not before telling you to stand in the hall and wait for him with Bofur. He probably hoped you wouldn’t realize it was about you, but they were yelling and it was easy to distinguish their words.  
“If the officials don’t approve, why was I brought here in the first place? I don’t understand…” you sat next to Bofur, who took your hand and smiled at you warmly.   
“Because of King Thorin: he approves of this, because some part of him believes in love. And also, Fili has refused every other woman…he wouldn’t stop saying that there would only be one woman for him. He says that that woman is you,” Bofur responded, patting your shoulder comfortingly.   
At that moment, the doors opened and out strode Fili, flanked by King Thorin and Dwalin. Spotting you, he quickly said something to the others and walked over to you, a smirk lighting his face.   
“Now I am yours, my Princess, for the rest of the day,” Fili smiled as he spoke, leading you away from all of the officials and down a long corridor. “What would you like to do, Princess?”  
Heat rose to your face. There were a few things that you would like to do, but many of them were illegal and unseemly. Fili noticed and stopped walking to press you against the wall and nibble your ear. “I want that too, love. But we cannot, until our wedding night.” He pressed kisses down your neck, making your head fall back against the stone. He chuckled, a deep, resonating sound, and bite your neck none too gently. You moaned out, loudly, but quickly pushed him off of you and clapped your hand over your mouth. Glancing up and down the corridor, you found it empty – save yourself and a very amused Fili. He had fallen onto the ground, surprised by your push, and was laughing with tears running down his face.   
You turned to the left and continued walking, your pride making you furious. He called to you to wait and stop, but you kept going. Soon, you heard him running after you and you felt him grab your hand and turn you around.  
“Someone could have heard that! And you knew that that was going to happen, didn’t you?” You yelled, though all he did was shake his head.   
“As long as our clothes remain on, Princess, anything can happen. We won’t be punished by biting each other’s necks.” Fili took your hand and kissed it, his braids tickling your knuckles. “And besides, you made me hard…it was my way of telling you that I have a problem.” Your face immediately turned red, while he smiled darkly at you.   
“Bu – but what will people think? I mean, we left so fast, and the only sound they heard was –” Your words were cut off by Fili’s soft lips once again, leaving you to either push him away or kiss him back. Choosing the latter, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed farther into the kiss. He smiled and put the tip of his tongue against your lips.  
Hesitating, you slowly parted your lips and allowed him access, as you had done the day before. Instead of turning animalistic like the last time, it was slow and loving. You explored his mouth as he explored yours, completely inviting him into yourself. You had a sudden thought of how it would feel to have him truly inside you – and you let out a low moan into his mouth.   
Pulling away slowly, he laughed deeply and pressed himself against you a slight bit more. “Has my princess been thinking some pleasant thoughts?”   
You blushed, not wanting to answer – but that was answer enough. Fili pushed his tongue back into your mouth, faster and hungrier than before. Every atom in your body responded in kind – your leg settled up on his hip, your arms tightened in his hair, and a heat unlike any you’d felt before rose up inside you, aching and burning to be satisfied. For a few more moments, you reveled in the moment, trying to take in all that Fili was: body, mind, and soul. But he ended that moment soon enough and you stood there, hands on his shoulders, breathing as hard as he was.   
“I can’t wait, (Y/n)…I have to…come with me.”  
Abruptly, Fili took your hand and pulled you down the corridor, not wasting any more time with words. You were surprised, but you soon fell into step with him, trusting that he knew what he was doing. When you reached his chambers, though, you stopped.  
“What is going on, Fili? I can’t be in there...alone with you, I mean. I thought you said that we couldn’t –”  
“Listen to me. I can’t hold myself back anymore. I won’t deflower you tonight, no, but I will pleasure you more than you could ever realize possible. And we will both receive the release we desire,” Fili cut you off, but the look in his eyes assured you that he was in control.   
His chambers were grand, certainly. Everything was covered in gold and brown, from the great curtains surrounding the bed, to the napkin holders placed on the desk in the corner. And it smelled like him – musky, and somehow kingly. Perhaps he bathed more than other dwarves – but that thought made your mind wander to unseemly places. You looked over at him, as he walked to the bed. Fili motioned for you to follow, and you did so, quietly.   
He swept back the curtains, showing that the furs on his bed even matched the rest of the room. He turned to you, suddenly very serious.  
“I promise you that I will be in full control of myself. Technically, we haven’t broken any rules if I do not take you – and therefore it will not happen. I can assure you of that. The door is locked, but at any time, I will let you leave. All you have to do is say the word, and we will stop. Alright?” He held your shoulders, looking straight into your eyes.   
“Fili, I understand that. But what exactly are we going to be doing?” You were confused, and the surprise on his face didn’t help much.   
“You have never…been pleasured before?”  
“No. I don’t even know what that means…”  
“Then let me show you.”  
He slowly turned you around and began undoing the laces of your gown. Your face and chest flushed hard. There was no innocent reason for him to be doing this now, and it made you feel a rush of emotion somewhere between fear and excitement. Feeling the dress loosen, you moved to help him. The corset and skirts went first, and then the under dress. He stopped before removing that, being careful as to how he preceded. His hands trailed all over your shoulders and neck, finally pulling down your sleeves from your shoulders. As soon as the dress fell to the floor around you, your arms came up to cover yourself. He stopped you, and held your hands at your sides. Through your chemise, he could see almost every inch of you – and he was staring hard. You felt your nipples tighten and your breathing quicken. Carefully, you got free of his grip and decided that you needed to take a little bit of initiative.   
Pushing on his chest so that he sat on the bed, you climbed on top of him, one leg on either side. His eyes grew darker than ever, and his hands came up to cup your backside. You were surprised at this – but you continued. Moving his hands again, you took hold of the bottom edge of the chemise and lifted it over your head, throwing it to the floor.   
Fili licked his lips, as the sight of your breasts at his face drove him a little far. He looked into your eyes for a moment, before slowly taking one breast into his mouth, suckling and biting at the sensitive bud. You moaned in response, and his other hand came up to toy with your other breasts. Wanting nothing to be desired, he quickly switched to the other breast, biting a little harder and causing you to cry out. Laughing, he finally took back the advantage by swinging you around and setting you on your back on the bed. And he began to undress.  
First came the belt and boots, and then the jackets, and oh! He was wearing far too many layers. When he finally reached his tunic, he stopped, looking at you. You took the chance then, to help him. You reached for the bottom of the tunic, helping that over his head to join yours on the floor. Then all that was left were his trousers. Stopping, you glanced up at him. Momentarily, though, you were distracted by the sharply defined planes of his chest, and the fine hair covering it. The hair itself went from his pectoral muscles down in a V-shape towards his groin. His chest hair, like the hair on his head, was golden, but the further down it went, the darker it got. Sitting there on the edge of the bed, you were speechless.   
Your hands were not so spellbound, though. They reached out and undid the ties of his trousers, letting them fall to the ground as well. And his length was right in your face.   
Reaching out tentatively, you stroked him from base to tip, marvelling in the sound he made. You felt suddenly bold, knowing that you could stop him if you needed to. You slowly licked him, drawing out an even more impressive moan from the back of his throat. Soon, you were pushing him into your mouth, trying to suck in as much of him as you could. As he hit the back of your throat, you swallowed, making him start to move. Soon enough, he was thrusting into your mouth quite roughly; making you sputter and cough, but you kept your throat closed and you began stroking the part of him that wouldn’t fit in your mouth. Soon enough, he became erratic and pulled out of your mouth completely, only to come all over your shoulder and the bed. He slumped a little, but quickly bent down to catch your mouth with his own.   
“My beautiful flower…it’s your turn.” Fili helped you to lie down against the pillows, and settled himself between your legs. Confused for a moment, the realization dawned on you. He lifted your legs and put them over his shoulders, his breath hot against your most sensitive place. You shivered, and let out a small whimper as heat rose inside you. For a moment there was nothing, and then his tongue slowly licked up from below your entrance, all the way to your clit, parting you to his mercy. The moaning you had been making seemed to drive Fili on, and he began to lick harder and longer. He then took your clit into his mouth and sucked, causing you to cry out and tighten your legs around his neck. But still, it drove him on.   
“Fili, please…it’s too much…aah…please…”  
You mewled out to him, trying to edge him on. Thankfully, he got the hint. He then thrust his tongue into you and began to fuck you lick this for a while. The feeling it gave you was amazing, and soon you were rocking your hips against him as the pressure built in your stomach. The heat and touch of him was over whelming to your senses, and soon you were yelling out his name and coming all over his face and in his mouth. The ecstasy you found in the moment of your release was wondrous, and you rode it out on Fili’s face for as long as you could.   
Sighing in content, and suddenly very tired, you curled up with Fili under the furs of his bed. He began to whisper to you in Khuzdul, telling you a story no doubt, and soon you fell asleep to the roughly beautiful sound of your lover’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! As I have said on my other fanfics, I take requests via my tumblr, the-elvish-trekkie. Hope you liked this chapter. :)


	7. Beware the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Thorin finds out, and is not pleased. There are consequences that must be carried out, and it may not end well for either party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is chapter 7, and it's only been 12 days! Yay! I'm getting better at this, finally. And I wanted to say thank you! to each and every one of you! It makes me so happy that all of you are reading my work. :D

The next morning, you woke up in a new way; in a new place. Realizing where you were and what had happened, you sat up in Fili’s bed, glancing down at him. He was very peaceful as he slept, though his hair and braids were becoming frizzled. The wide expanse of his chest was visible, as the blanket only covered below his waist. Thinking there was nothing better to do; you laid yourself on his chest and stretched your arms around him. Almost immediately, Fili’s arms came up around you and pulled you closer.  
“Good morning. How did you sleep?” Fili whispered his voice thick with sleep. Sitting up, he stretched, reminding you of a cat. Before you could answer, he kissed you gently, making you melt like warm chocolate. Pulling away, you suddenly realized that his chest wasn’t the only one showing. You quickly covered yourself with your arms, blushing fiercely.   
“It was alright. Better than in my own chamber, which is where I should be,” you laughed. You playfully shoved him into the pillows, but he pulled you down on top of him. Snuggling into him, you began running your hands through the hair on his chest, making him sleepy again.  
You had just closed your eyes and laid down on him when the door burst open and Kili came strolling in. You had opened your eyes again, and when he saw you he froze.  
“Fili? What do you think you’re doing?” Kili’s voice was shaking with confusion and panic, and it looked like he was going to turn and bolt out the door at any second.  
“Kili, no vows were broken. Not too much happened, mostly sleeping. Come on, I’m not that stupid.”  
Even after Fili spoke, all Kili did was stand there, the shocked expression still plastered on his face. The silence in the room was heavy, but it was broken by Kili’s halting backwards footsteps.  
Fili jumped up, running towards Kili. But before he could reach him, Kili was out the door and heading down the hall. When Fili reached the door, all he did was close and lock it, as he hadn’t grabbed any clothes. Returning to you, he sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees.   
“I’m sorry about everything, (Y/n). Kili’s headed towards Thorin’s study – I’m sure of it – and I don’t think he believed me when I said that nothing happened.” Fili fell back, his head falling on your stomach, as you were still laying against the pillows.   
“What does that mean for us? I’ll probably be beaten, at the very least, for sleeping with a Prince…” you asked, feeling fear rising in your chest.  
“Well, Thorin will want to speak with us, if Kili does tell him. And the punishment for this…it isn’t a beating. It’s death.”  
Silence rose again, but this time you grabbed onto his shoulder, the meaning of his words hitting you heard and bringing bile to the back of your throat. Fili maneuvered you both so that he was resting in the same position as when Kili came in, with you in his arms. Tears began to wet your cheeks and you feel his fall onto the top of your head.  
“I will protect you with every part of my being, you know that? I’ll do anything to get you out of this punishment. It’s my fault that you’re here and in this situation, anyways,” Fili whispered, bringing a small amount of calm back to you.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You and Fili had just finished dressing for the day when a knock came at the door.  
“Get into the other room. They shouldn’t see you in there, no matter who they are.” You nodded in agreement, hurrying to follow Fili’s order. He’ll make a wonderful King, you thought, smiling to yourself as you hid behind the door.  
Out in the main room, you heard Fili opening the door and speaking with a guard. You only caught small bits of the conversation: Thorin wanted to speak with you both immediately, and about something extremely important. After a few minutes, Fili came and got you. Giving each other sad but loving looks, you embraced each other for comfort. You both needed to prepare yourselves for what was to come.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EARLIER THAT MORNING:

“What do you mean, in his BED?” Thorin thundered at his youngest nephew, making him flinch away in fear. He had come straight to Thorin after walking in on (Y/n) and Fili, but now Kili felt guilty for ratting out his brother.   
Thorin had been pacing, his anger coming off of him in waves, and it was making Kili nervous.  
“Yes, Uncle, (Y/n) was there, but Fili kept telling me that he didn’t ruin the marriage vows – not that there are any yet. I – I believe him.”  
“It doesn’t matter. I must speak with the two of them immediately, for the Lady (Y/n)’s sake. Guard! Fetch my other nephew and the woman. Bring them here. Kili, return to your duties. We shall talk later regarding their fate.” Thorin led Kili out and closed the door, leaving Thorin alone in his study. Glancing around the room, his shoulders dropped.  
“Fili, what have you forced me to do?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BACK TO THE PRESENT:

A knock sounded at the door, announcing Thorin’s newest problem. He was seated at his desk, writing a letter to his sister, Princess Dis. He wanted to tell her what was happening to her oldest son, but he kept rewriting the letter, unsure of how to tell her the recent events.  
Taking a deep breath and leaning back in his chair, he called out for his visitors to be let in, abandoning the letter for the time being.  
Fili strutted into the room, with you on his arm. You stopped in front of the desk, not sitting across from Thorin.   
“What did you need to speak to us about, Uncle?” Fili asked, keeping his princely air about him. Thorin motioned for you both to sit, which you did, but Fili stood resilient.  
“I believe you have something to explain to me,” Thorin stood and turned to stare out of the windows behind his desk. “Earlier, your brother came in here and told me that you deflowered this woman out of wedlock. And I do believe that you know the consequences of your actions, so there should be no problem for me to punish this woman, and yourself, as I see fit. Now, do you mind telling me your side of the story?” Thorin had turned back around, waiting for Fili to explain. After a moment, he did.  
“Last night, I almost lost control of myself. I took her to my chambers, and we found pleasurable company in each other, but I swear that I did not take her.”  
“And on what do you swear this?”  
“My father’s grave.”  
The silence that seemed to haunt you filled the room as the two most powerful dwarves in Middle Earth glared at each other, causing you to rub your hands on your dress and shift uncomfortably in your seat.  
After what seemed like forever, Thorin nodded.  
“I believe you. But…there is only one way that you can both avoid punishment. Fili, you know what I speak of, and it’s your decision as to what you do.” You were confused, and you looked to Fili for an answer.  
Taking your hands, he pulled you to your feet. Giving you a huge smile, he knelt down on one knee.  
“(Y/n) (L/n). You have been my shining star for longer than you know, and today I plan on using my love for you to save us from this punishment. But please know that my love is the reason that I do this. (Y/n)…will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Chapter Eight, The Answer, will be out in a little while. Thanks to every single one of you for everything!! :)


	8. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader gives her answer to Prince Fili's life-changing question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter Eight is here, with the answer to a question and the conclusion to a cliff-hanger. Enjoy!

“Will you marry me?”  
Fili’s question rang through the room, shocking you into silence. You stared at him, into his eyes, and realized that you really couldn’t disappoint him. The night you had spent with him was perfect, and you wanted nothing more than to have a thousand more of those nights with him. Smiling, you tightened your grip on his hands.  
“I will marry you, Fili, but not to save either of us from this fate. I will marry you because I do not think I can bear spending one more day without being by your side.” Fili smiled hugely, picking you up by the waist and spinning you around, the both of you laughing, before putting you down and kissing you lovingly. It was soft, but urgent, and you completely lost yourself in his scent, his touch, and his love.   
Thorin cleared his throat. Fili kissed you harder then, and you could feel his smile against your lips. Pulling away, you turned away from Thorin and buried your face in Fili’s chest. Slowly, he coaxed you out and you both sat across from Thorin, as he seemed to have something to say.  
“Now that you are no longer a peasant, (Y/n), we can begin planning your wedding to my nephew. There are some rules that you must follow, though. And I mean it, Fili,” Thorin gave him a stern look. “You cannot stay in her chambers or her in yours. You must keep your head and not ‘lose control’ as you did last night. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, Uncle,” Fili answered, nodding slightly. You nodded as well, sure that those guidelines could be followed.   
“Now,” Thorin stood. “How about we go give the news to the council?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The council had accepted Fili’s proposal to you, with only a few complaints. Balin was the one who convinced the council, and he was now the one trying to drag you to a dress fitting. You were trying to stay with Fili, but he swept you up and planted a kiss to your lips.  
“Go with Balin, love. I have a meeting with Thorin and Kili, but I will come and rescue you later,” he whispered in your ear. He kissed you again, slower, earning a groan from Dwalin. Then he was gone, and Balin was leading you towards another room.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The room was full of white lace and white fabric. You were set on a pedestal and stripped until all you wore was a chemise. Many maids came in, shooing Balin out, and set about dressing you in the finest silks in the kingdom.   
“You know, you’ll be the first queen to be wed in the last hundred years. You’ll be the most beautiful woman in the kingdom,” the head maid said to you, bringing over yet another piece of fabric to be sown onto the skirt.   
When the maids finished, the dress was astonishing. Unlike the everyday dresses, this one was slimmer. The skirt was perfect, and the corset wasn’t too tight. The sleeves came down just past your elbows, keeping you warm without covering too much skin.   
“Oh, Lucinda, it’s so beautiful. It’s absolutely perfect,” You spun around, watching the huge skirts spread and swirl around your legs. The maids around you all clapped, and then began helping you out of it. A knock came to the door, and the maids hurried, calling to the person on the other side of the door to wait.   
After you were back in your own gown, the maids told you that they would be the ones to help you into the dress in 3 days; on the day you were to marry Fili. You thanked them all and headed out the door, running into Kili on your way.  
“Whoa, (Y/n), watch out there,” he took hold of you, walking you down the corridor towards a living area. Sitting you down on a couch, he took a seat across from you, watching you closely.  
“What is it?” you said, self-conscious. He smiled then.  
“Fili had to speak with Uncle longer. He asked me to come and take care of you for a little while. So,” He sat forward, smiling slyly. “You succeeded in getting him to marry you, just like we talked about.”   
“Yes! But it was really Thorin who made it happen. Fili is so kind…and I really am looking forward to this wedding. The dress the maids made for me today was amazing, and it was so very different than anything I’ve ever seen. I feel like a Princess.” You sat back as far as your corset would allow.  
“You are a Princess, actually. Because you’re marrying a Prince, you’ll be crown Princess and you’ll be in line for the throne. As soon as Thorin either dies or steps down, (Y/n), you’ll be the Queen of Erebor,” Kili explained, watching your face carefully for a reaction.   
Silence crept over you like a blanket, and you tried to answer, but couldn’t find any words. The shock of his words hit you hard. You had never once imagined what it would be like to be a Royal. And now it was true, and there wasn’t anything you could think to say.   
“Are you alright, Lady (Y/n)? Fili should be back soon…” Kili stood and glanced around, looking for Fili. He crouched in front of you. “Are you well?”  
“I…do believe so. I just can’t believe that I’m going to be a Princess…and then maybe even a Queen?! I don’t believe it,” you shook your head, staring in disbelief at Kili. He smiled, sitting beside you.  
“You can do this. Just keep thinking about Fili, and that you’re going to be with him. And you’ll have to train with Dwalin, and Princess Dis, our mother, will have to teach you some things about being more ‘ladylike’, as she puts it. Anyways, it’ll be fun. And you’ll be with all of us more, too!”  
“Of course she will. She’ll be my wife.”   
You stood, running into Fili’s arms. “I missed you, love.”  
“I missed you, too. Kili, I do believe it is time to escort my bride to her chamber for the evening. Goodnight, Kili.”  
Kili waved and ran off, wearing that huge adorable smile of his. You took Fili’s arm, following him back to your room.   
Once there, you said goodnight with a passionate kiss, almost managing to draw him into your room. He pulled away with a low growl and a dark look in his eyes, but soon smiled and sauntered off, leaving you to your night.   
Entering your rooms, you sat at your desk, pulling out your escape plan. For a good long moment, you stared at it, the details of getting out of the castle, to your house, and escaping for the Iron Hills with your mother. You smiled slightly, ripping the parchment in half, and then into quarters. You tucked each piece into a different drawer, and then prepared for bed.  
As you lay there, you thought about Fili again, and what Kili had said. Did you really want to be Princess; and maybe Queen? When the other option was death, being royalty didn’t sound too bad. But your thoughts strayed to your mother. Thorin did promise that you could see her again after the wedding – you’d have to remind him of that later.   
Turning over, you smiled to yourself. In three days, you’d be wed to Prince Fili, wearing the most beautiful dress. You fell asleep truly happy that night, for the second time since you had been in Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!


	9. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a wedding! There are heart-felt moments, dancing, and drunken dwarves. What else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter Nine, coming your way! This was strangely difficult to write, but I did it! Yay! Enjoy!
> 
> BTW!
> 
> Blessings of the Ancestors Upon you! - Dayamu Khuzan-ai menu

The flurry of activity that occurred when you awoke three days later was huge. The maids that you had met earlier that week put you in the wedding dress, and had been hiding you from Fili the last three days. They had pinned up your hair in the most beautiful way, and were putting the finishing touches on the veil when Kili knocked and came into the room.   
“(Y/n), everyone’s ready for you whenever…” He stopped, his eyes widening. “Oh, (Y/n)…you look more beautiful than ever. Fili is going to cry when he sees you.” He smiled sweetly, walking over to hold your hands.   
“Thank you so much, Kili. I can’t wait to get married, and dance; of course, I’ll have to dance with you later.” You smiled, stepping off of the pedestal and giving him a hug. You took a deep breath and nodded to him, and he led the way out of the room and down the hall towards the throne room.  
This ceremony was more than a wedding, as you learned two days ago. You would also be crowned as the Princess of Erebor, so that you could become Queen when Fili took the Kingship.   
Kili was going to walk you down the aisle, and hand you to Fili. Your heart began to beat at a million miles a minute, and Kili squeezed your hand that rested on his arm. You stood before the closed door to the throne room, the guards awaiting your command to open the door and let you through.   
“Kili, I’m scared,” you whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear. He turned to you, smiling.  
“There’s nothing to be afraid of, (Y/n). Fili is the most wonderful person. And just think, in a little while, you’ll be my sister.” Kili’s grin widened, warming your heart. You took yet another deep breath, trying desperately to calm you heart and your nerves. Nodding, the guards opened the great doors, and the music began.  
Walking up the aisle was unclear. It was as if everything in the world had stopped, and you were only able to see one thing – Fili. He was standing in front of the throne, facing you, a tear leaving its mark down your face. Your world had focused into one man, one pin-point of light. It was amazing that you made it to him without falling, but you silently thanked Kili for that. Kili stopped you in front of Fili, taking his brothers hand and yours, and putting them together.  
Fili’s hand was warm and sweaty, showing that he was nervous, and possibly scared, as well. But he gave you the biggest smile and brought you up the stairs to his side, your gazes never faltering.  
“Are you ready?”  
Thorin had spoken, but you had not heard him. Fili spoke for you both, finally breaking your gaze.  
“Yes, my King.”  
Thorin turned to the crowd that had been packed into the hall, quieting them with a look.  
“My people, today we witness the joining of two souls to one. I thank you all for joining us today, and I promise there will be good ale and hearty food to speak of, after the formalities are over with.” At this there was a hearty laugh all around and you felt yourself relax a little into Fili’s side. “But before all that,” Thorin said, turning back to you with a smile. “There is a dwarf-prince that needs a bride!”  
With that, Thorin took his place in front of you, back to the throne. You stood on Fili’s right, your fingers entwined with his. Your vows were spoken with smiles and shaky voices, and soon Thorin was inviting you to stand at the throne, in front of everyone, without Fili.  
Taking a breath, you climbed the three steps to the throne and turned to stare out over the crowd. These vows were harder to remember, because they were completely in Khuzdul. But you got them all, with only minor help from Fili. When they had been recited, Thorin took a thin silver circlet and fit it around your head to the hollers and cheers of the crowd. You face relaxed into a smile and you waved, taking Thorin’s hand as he walked you down the stairs. He leads you to Fili, and that is when you truly look at what your new husband is wearing: the finest robes, adorned with shimmering golden designs, and a crown fit for a King. His belt was different, bigger, signifying the importance of tonight.   
You took your husband’s hand and, to the delight of the crowd, he pulled you close and kissed you until you had run out of air. It wasn’t gentle, though; the raw passion alone in that kiss took your breath away. He pulled back, as breathless as you, and leaned his forehead against yours; a sign of love, devotion. You pressed back and stared into his eyes, deep and blue.   
Before long, the tables at the sides of the room were filled with food, and the beer was brought out. The music started almost immediately – the chairs were moved out of the way and a dance floor appeared. You watched everyone dance, clapping along to the tune. But after the first song, Fili was being dragged away by various nobles and friends, being congratulated and thanked for the food and the party. You were left to stand by yourself off to the side – until you heard a laugh beside you.  
Turning, you saw the younger prince, smiling brightly at you.   
“You look absolutely beautiful, Princess (Y/n),” Kili spoke, bowing deeply to you. “As Fili seems to have forgotten about his dance with you, do you mind if I have one first?”  
You blushed, but let him lead you onto the floor anyways. “You can, but I do not know how to dance. I was hoping you would teach me before tonight, but I couldn’t get away from those maids,” you warned, smiling back at him.   
“Then I’ll have to teach you now, before my brother comes to steal you away,” Kili smiled mischievously. Then he began to teach you a series of steps, which were quite easy to remember, and as you understood it more and more, you began to enjoy the music. Dancing had never been something you were able to do before living at the castle, but soon you were twirling and spinning around the dance floor, laughing whenever you or Kili stepped on each other’s feet, or the people around you. Some gave you strange looks, but you saw Bofur laughing with Dwalin over by the tables.  
Soon, the two of you were defeated by your sore feet and forced to sit down for a while. You sat on the steps to the throne, talking about random things, until Fili walked up.   
The look on his face wasn’t truly anger, just apprehension.   
“Am I interrupting, or may I dance with my beautiful wife, brother?”  
Kili stood up so fast he almost pitched over. “Of course, brother! She’s all yours,” he said, waving and walking over to join Bofur and Dwalin. You stood, walking into your husband’s arms.  
“I love you, Fili.”  
“I love you, too, (Y/n).” He pulled back and took your hand. “Now, what about that dance?”  
The music slowed as Fili led on to the middle of the room, all of the other couples moving to the sides and stopping their dancing. You felt self-conscious for a moment, but then Fili’s arms were around you and you leaned your head against his shoulder, breathing in his smell. This dance was slow, intimate, but soon more couples joined you. Fili had begun to press warm kisses to your neck, making you shiver with warmth. The song ended far too soon for your liking, but Fili still held onto you, pressing his lips into yours with need. He was able to hide it from most, but Thorin walked over to the two of you, moving easily through the crowd.  
“Fili, I see you are enjoying yourself. And how are you, (Y/n)? Would you care for a dance?” Thorin held out his hand, wanting – no, expecting – you to say yes. You shrugged to Fili when he went to protest, and pressed one brief kiss to his lips before being spun away into Thorin’s arms.  
Now, dancing with Thorin was different than with his nephews. Whereas Kili was fun, Thorin was stiff; and where Fili held you close, the King almost pushed you away.   
“Thorin, thank you so much,” you whispered to him, hoping he would hear you. You heard him chuckle, his deep baritone making it a hearty sound.  
“For which? Fili asked you, and married you. I was going to sentence you to death,” he spun you around, and settled you once again in his arms.   
“For bringing me here. For marrying me to your nephew…” you glanced at him, now drinking with his brother. For a moment, his eyes met yours and he winked, earning a blush from you.   
“It is not I you should thank; Kili is more deserving of your praise. He was the one who convinced me that Fili was not just about to have a meaningless relationship – he said that Fili has been watching you for the last few years, always wanting to make a move, but never able to find anything to say. He also told me that he heard Fili sometimes, at night, calling out your name,” his voice had become a whisper, and he spoke the last part right into your ear so that no one else could hear the reason your face red with embarrassment. He laughed again, this time out loud. You saw someone approach from behind Thorin, but only after he was done laughing did he spin you around, you landing against the strong chest of yet another dwarf.   
“Hello, lass,” a familiar voice spoke, brightening your smile.   
“Bofur! I was hoping you would come save me from Thorin…not to speak unkindly of the King, but he was being rude,” you said, your face reddening again. Bofur smiled, pulling you into a soft hug.   
“Ah, lass…Fili sent me over. He said that after this dance, he’s going to whisk you away, so I decided to cut in to get my turn.” Bofur began to spin you around and sway to the music, and you rested lightly against his chest, glad for his company and his friendship. A sudden though seized you, making your head spin. Fili was going to whisk you away…and it would probably be to his bedroom.   
By the time Fili took you out of Bofur’s arms, you had gotten yourself right scared, but having Fili’s arms around you made you feel better.   
Thorin noticed Fili walking you out of the hall and called out to you, “Dayamu Khuzan-ai menu!” causing a laugh to go around the room. Everyone bowed as you left the hall, whistling and applauding you off to your bridal chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Kudos to every single one of you, for giving me the hits/kudos/comments that mean so much to me!


	10. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's exactly what it says it is, people. 
> 
> WARNING - EXPLICIT CONTENT. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. THIS CHAPTER CAN BE SKIPPED OVER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Here is chapter 10 - we're halfway there! 
> 
> WARNING - EXPLICIT CONTENT. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. THIS CHAPTER CAN BE SKIPPED OVER.
> 
> Enjoy!

The room was silent when you reached it. Fili stood in front of you, fidgeting with the edge of his coat. Your palms felt sweaty, so you rubbed them on your dress. For a few moments, neither of you spoke.   
“(Y/n); are you still okay with this?” Fili took a step towards you, concern written on his face. You bit your bottom lip, looking up at him. He looked so caring and loving; in that moment, you knew that it would be alright. Fili wouldn’t hurt you, ever.   
“Of course I am, Fili. I’ve just never done this, and I’m a little nervous…” you stepped into his embrace, feeling his arms wrap securely around your waist. You breathed in his scent, and snuggled as close to him as you could through all his layers of clothing. Feeling that he might be warm, and that it would have to come off anyways, you gently pulled on his outer coats and furs. He laughed softly, moving back to remove it and his belt. He was left in trousers and tunic, having kicked off his boots as well. You knew what he looked like under his clothes, but you wanted to see him again. You kicked off your own shoes, turning your back to him and looking back at him. Getting the message, he untied the back of your dress so that you could relieve yourself of it.   
Now you stood facing him in nothing but your chemise, blushing and nervous. He saw this and embraced you. He was warm, and you could now feel his muscled body against your soft one. You ran your hands up his sides and over his back, making him shiver and press himself into your hipbone.  
He released you and looked into your eyes with a very serious expression, holding your body away from his. “I need you to tell me right now: do you want me to take you? Once I do, the marriage is bound and you cannot leave.” He took a deep breath. “So I think my question could also be phrased like this: do you love me, (Y/n)?”   
You took his face in your hands, running your thumbs over his lips and cheeks. “Prince Fili, I love you with all my heart. I want you to take me right now, and seal our vows. Is that a satisfactory answer for you, my love?”  
“Yes, it very much is.” Before you knew it you were on the bed, Fili stalking closer to you from the end of the bed.  
“M-my love?” You said, pushing yourself backwards and away from him, only slightly fearful of the look on his face. He laughed deeply, crawling above you and looking down at you. Leaning down, he whispered huskily in your ear.  
“I am going to make this the best night of your life. And then we’re going to repeat this night for the rest of our lives. Don’t be afraid of me, my love,” he was gently pulling your chemise over your head, and you let him, lifting yourself up when he needed you to. The only thing you were wearing was your panties, but you didn’t feel the need to cover yourself from his gaze – the only look in his eyes now was love. Fili’s gaze swept over you, but quickly returned to your eyes. As you gazed lovingly at each other, you realized that this was your husband above you – and you hadn’t kissed him yet.   
You pulled him down onto you, and he fell in surprise, landing on top of you with all his weight. But you didn’t mind. Your lips attacked his, and he responded in kind. Soon the battle of lips turned into teeth and tongues fighting for dominance, and he pressed himself into you again, moaning. You wiggled a little and were able to wrap your legs around his hips. He propped himself on his elbows, looking darkly into your eyes, making you whimper in anticipation. You could feel his manhood pressing against your clit, and you ground up into it, wanting friction. He growled in response and pulled himself completely away from you and off the bed.   
“These need to come off now,” His tunic flew across the room, and soon he had discarded his trousers as well. Climbing back to you, he reached down to your panties, sliding them down your legs and kissing his way down your stomach and stopping just before reaching the place you ached for him to touch. He took his place between your legs again, spreading your legs and putting them around his hips. You were biting your lip again, your body tensed for what was to come. Fili massaged your legs for a few minutes, slowly getting you to relax. Once you had, he pressed himself against your entrance.   
Once again, you looked at you, asking for permission. You nodded to him, trying to relax. He began to push into you, stretching you more than you thought possible.   
“(Y/n)…damn…you’re tight, love…” Fili grunted in your ear, stopping when he noticed the tears in your eyes. “No, love, it’s alright…I love you, (Y/n), you know that? The pain will fade.”  
You nodded, the burning already fading. It had hurt more than you though it would, but not so much that you wanted him to stop. You could feel that he wasn’t all the way in, and from the way he was shaking, he couldn’t hold himself back for too much longer.   
“Fili, my love…move…it’ll get better if you move kay?” Your words had the desired effect – Fili kept pushing into you. The sight above you was beautiful: his mouth hanging open, every muscle in his body constricted from the effort of not pounding into you. The pain soon faded, and was replaced by one of pleasure, and you could feel a tingling at the base of your spine. When Fili was all the way in, he let out the shaky breath he had been holding, and relaxed a little. But he had stopped, and the burning sensation was returning.  
“Fili, please move…” you whimpered, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
“The last thing I want is to hurt you, alright? If it hurts at all, any part of it, I need you to tell me and I will stop. But if not, I’m going to fuck you hard, my love,” he whispered in your ear, pulling out slowly. The pressure inside of you had fallen low, but when he snapped his hips forward, your back arched and your toes curled, pleasure shooting through you like falling stars.  
He thrust into you again and again, drawing moans and yells from you every so often, when he would hit that spot inside you. Fili had you seeing stars, and you could feel yourself running towards a cliff, the edge not that far off. You began to meet his thrusts, lifting up to angle yourself so that he hit that spot every time. He groaned, gripping your hips and pounding you into the bed even more forcefully than before. You cried out, your nails scratching at his back and your legs wrapping around his waist.   
“Please Fili! Please!” You yelled his name over and over, not caring whether anyone heard you. The only person in existence was Fili – and you could tell that he was as close as you were.  
The pleasure at the base of your spine suddenly exploded, your mind blank and body going tense as you arched almost off the bed with the force of your orgasm. It only took Fili a few more unsteady thrusts to bury himself inside your clamping heat and let out a long, low groan of satisfaction.  
After a few moments, your body relaxed back onto the bed, with Fili lying atop you. You were both breathing hard and were exhausted, and all you managed was to wrap yourselves around each other in the furs. You took comfort in his arms, glad to have been joined so beautifully and fully to your husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say that I have some one-shots that I've been working on, and I plan on having a work of those pretty soon, from all of my fandoms. And I can take requests for those as well, so just comment below with a prompt, character, and pairing. Or whichever. I'll comment back and let you know if I'll be able to pull it off.
> 
> Harry Potter, LotR, The Hobbit, Star Trek, Avengers, X-Men, Night at the Museum, Doctor Who, and Sherlock are my main fandoms.


	11. Married Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is taken for a training evaluation, but is then forced to sit through a boring meeting - a mistake Prince Fili won't dare to make again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear friends! Here is the Eleventh Chapter - I hope it works for everyone. 
> 
> I also have news - Monday is going to be my update day for this fic! I believe that I can accomplish that goal. The others are as follows: Thursday - Legend of the Pharaoh, Friday - One-Shots (Once they begin), Sunday - Speed Dating.
> 
> Enjoy!

“And this,” Fili said, motioning to a scary-looking dwarf. “This is Dwalin. He’ll be training you for the morning. Then he’ll decide whether or not to continue your training.”  
You gave him a nervous wave, but he smiled widely at you, easing your fear slightly. You followed Dwalin and Fili towards the selection of weapons that had been laid. Studying you for a moment, Dwalin took another to survey the weapons. He picked up a short sword, hefting it towards you. Still nervous, you took a hold of the hilt. It was heavy and unbalanced in your hands, but you were able to hold it in one hand for a short period of time. Fili walked away to sit with Kili, watching his new wife with a reassuring smirk.  
“Are you ready, lass?” Dwalin asked, picking for himself a bigger sword. You stood in the position he showed you, feet spread and sword out in front of you, and nodded quickly.  
The flurry of movement that occurred then had you reeling and before you knew it, you were on the ground, your legs tangled in your skirts. Fili rushed forward to help you up, leading you over to the bench where Kili was. You let out of huff of annoyance as Fili went over to talk with Dwalin. Suddenly curious, you leaned over to Kili to try and see what he was carving.  
It looked humanoid, though you couldn’t tell if it was male or female yet. It was about four inches tall, and was very slender. When Kili noticed your concentrated glancing, he smiled at you and showed you the carving.  
“It’s an elf-maid,” he explained, moving it so you could see all the different angles. You grinned at him, realizing something.  
“You fancy elf-maids, don’t you? Don’t worry, there’s no shame in it,” you assured him when your question brought a deep flush of colour to his cheeks. He gave you a small smile and continued his work. Fili walked back over, pulling you to your feet and twirling you around.  
“We’ll be moving on for today, love. Dwalin wants you to come back tomorrow with trousers instead of a dress. Will that be alright?” He moved closer to you, craning his neck to lick the shell of your ear. You shivered, your thoughts immediately going back to the previous night. You felt closer than ever to the golden prince, and you wanted to remain there for eternity.  
“Of course, Fili; where are we off to now, might I ask?” You linked your arm through his and he led you back into the Mountain.  
“Well, I thought you might like some excitement. Perhaps, sitting in a meeting with me?” He looked over, expecting you to go back to Dwalin instead of laughing at him. He laughed too, and took that as the sign you hoped he would – you would rather be with him.  
“How long is the meeting?”  
“Only an hour and I don’t have a part in it, really. I just need to be there,” Fili responded, planting a quick kiss on your cheek.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were five minutes into the meeting, and already bored out of your mind. The Dwarven officials were uninteresting, but Fili seemed completely into the discussions going on around the expansive table – probably because Thorin would be angry otherwise. No one else sat near you, to which you were glad. You slid your hand over to his knee, gently squeezing his thigh. He jumped a little, but soon relaxed into your hand. He went back to the discussion without a glance in your direction then, making your spirits fall that much more.  
Carefully, without showing movement above the table, you moved your hand slowly towards the crease of his trousers. His hips moved uncomfortably as you neared his crotch, but he was able to remain composed. Daring to go further, you cupped him, making him squirm and his jaw clench. You began the smallest of rubbing motions, feeling him grow harder with the vibrations – and they were more vibrations than rubbing. Only when he began rocking against your hand did you stop altogether, pulling away.  
Satisfied, you watched Fili try to concentrate on the meeting. Slowly, he began to get a hold on himself again, and you were once again bored. But you dared not tease him again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You followed Fili out of the conference room, staying silent. He bid farewell to the officials before taking your arm and leading you towards his chambers. He stayed silent and calm on the outside – but the interior was different. Fili was frustrated and angry, that you would be so bold as to tease him so, and leaving him like that.  
The wall that your back hit was sudden and cold, the harsh stonework biting into your back.  
“I cannot believe that you had the audacity to do that,” Fili hissed at you, making your heart race with his closeness. “What, did you think you’d get away without any kind of punishment, (Y/n)?”  
You squirmed against him, scared that he would hit you. “Fili,” you pleaded. “Please don’t hurt me…”  
The weight that held you against the wall disappeared, and you fell to the ground with tears streaming from your eyes. When you finally looked up, you saw his face mirror your own. He had also fallen, back against the wall. Fili’s tears were of infinite sorrow.  
“You think that I would…I would never…Please, (Y/n), don’t think that I would do anything to hurt you…” Fili muttered, looking defeated. You crawled over to him, avoiding his attempts to push you away, and sat in his lap, arms around his neck.  
“I love you, Fili,” you whispered in his ear, making him pause. “I know that you wouldn’t hurt me. But I was scared because I know that what I did was risky and wrong. I love you,” you repeated the phrase again. Faster than you could think, Fili had carried you into your bedchambers and was walking to the bed. The love he made to you that night was sweet and passionate, as you poured your love into one another. I could stay like this forever, you thought, as he woke you with his hot kisses and beautiful promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You guys are all awesome, you know that? Cause its true, y'all.


	12. Pregnancy!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader begins suffering nightmares, and tries to solve them with a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is chapter 12, which greets some new fears. Only eight chapters left, guys! This is gonna be good! I've already prepped the next story in the series, though it is not a sequel. But still - it's gonna be good. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You woke up in a cold sweat, panic rising and exploding out of your chest. The nightmare had gripped you tightly, until you were unable to escape the truthful lies it whispered in your ear. Slowing your breathing, you glanced over at the dwarf lying beside you. His face was peaceful, the blond braids splayed out around his head like a ghostly halo. Though you shook with fear, the view of your husband beside you brought a small smile to your face.   
Carefully, you climbed out of bed and walked across the room to the washroom, slipping on a night coat in the process. Once you had relieved yourself, you went to go back to bed, but your mind stopped you. A familiar voice, from your nightmare, came back to you, whispering to you, making a shiver go up your spine.  
“A baby…a baby will come…and you shall be powerless against it…”  
Fear rose to your throat, but you clamped a hand over your mouth to silence the scream that threatened to tear itself out. Silently, you wrapped the coat more tightly around you and made your way out of the room.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arriving at Balin’s chambers, breathing as deeply as you could, you knocked on the door. You knew that you looked like a mess: your disheveled hair, twisted clothing, and pale skin. Balin opened the door and took in your appearance, then quickly guided you inside.  
“What has happened, lass?” He sounded worried.  
“A nightmare, Balin – it was horrid.” You sat down when he gently pushed you into a chair, as he sat across from you. “There were voices surrounding me, and I was unable to move. They whispered things to me, Balin, things that I never want to hear. They made me face everything that I don’t want to face, but one voice stood out above the rest. Fili’s voice,” you spat out, a sob threatening to wrack your body. Balin looked at you pitifully, nodding.   
“What was he saying, (Y/n)?”   
“He kept saying one word, like it was a curse to him. I should never have come to this mountain,” you cried out, burying your face in your hands. Balin coaxed you back, rubbing your back.   
Taking a deep breath, you raised your head to look Balin in the eye.  
“Baby – he kept saying that a baby would come.”  
The silence became almost unbearable, as every second brought more threats from your eyes, that they too would betray you and allow the tears to spill over. You sat straight, keeping yourself as vacant as you could. Balin stared at you, but the expression on his face was unreadable.  
“You could drink a special tea, lass. That would prevent a baby, if that is your concern,” the white-haired dwarf said, his hand reaching over to squeeze yours.   
“I-I shall think about it, Balin. Thank you…and I’m so sorry for waking you at this hour.” You stood; ready to make your way back to your chambers.   
“Ah lass, wait a moment. I can get some of the tea from Oin, if you’d like, in case you want to take it. But I wish that you would speak to Fili first,” Balin led you to the door, opening it for you.  
“That is very kind of you. It is most appreciated…” You trailed off, losing a bit of your stiff complexion. Balin looked at you kindly, but with sadness.  
“Go back to bed. We’ll worry about this in the morning, alright?” You nodded, leaving Balin to return to your chambers.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day was uneventful, as you were not ready to tell Fili about your nightmares just yet. You went to training with Dwalin, after exchanging your dress for a loose-fitting pair of trousers. Kili was there again, and this time he cheered you on as you surprised Dwalin. He had no counted on you being so fast without your dress, and soon you had shoved him backwards and held your sword at his throat.  
Fili returned for you at the end of the day, but the moment you saw him, your paranoia returned to you. The fear that you would anger him with it kept you from telling him then as well.  
“Goodnight, my love…” You whispered to each other, as you fell asleep in each other’s arms. After his breathing steadied, you moved out of his grasp and tried to sleep. The nightmare interrupted you once again – but this time, you stayed in the washroom and shook with the force of your silent crying.   
Something has to be done, you thought. Before Fili begins to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or comment if you would like to request something. If so, just leave a prompt with details - if you trust me to make up the rest. I'm working on one now, it'll be up by the end of the week. See you guys next Monday!


	13. Impatient Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili notices, and they work out a little bit of what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next chapter. I won't bore you now, so...
> 
> Enjoy!

He knows, you thought, lying beside Fili. He had been looking at you strangely the last few days, but you knew you deserved it. You had barely spoken a word to anyone, much less him.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Fili’s POV*  
(Y/n) has been acting quite strange, I thought. She hadn’t spoken to me, nor had she responded when I tried to lay with her. She walked through life as if she had to. But I had heard her leave that night and Balin had told me of her visit – but he neglected to tell me what it was she had spoken to him about. I decided that I mustn’t wait any longer.  
Balin answered his door the moment I knocked, to my surprise.   
“Prince Fili? What can I do for you this afternoon, my lad?” Balin said with a smile, as he always did. I hesitated, and then asked to sit and talk with him. I could see that he guessed the nature of my visit, for his looked turned grave.   
“Now,” he said, once we were seated. “You would like to speak about my midnight visit with (Y/n).”   
“Yes. I do believe that whatever you spoke of was of great importance to her,” I responded briskly. “I noticed when she began to draw away from me, Balin. She won’t talk to me, or respond in any other way. It’s like she doesn’t want to exist.”  
“Actually, my lad, it’s far simpler than that.” Balin smiled grimly. “She is afraid that she’ll be with child soon. I don’t really understand why, but I got her this,” he pulled out a pouch with a pleasant odour. “This is a special tea from Oin. If she drinks this after a coupling, it will most likely prevent a child.”  
I was shocked. She didn’t want a child? Was it me? Or is it her fears?   
“But…I don’t understand. She hasn’t taken it yet – why? If she doesn’t want a child, why risk it?” I asked, my voice rising almost to a shout.  
“Because, lad, she’s afraid of what you’ll do. Tell me, has she let you have her since that night?”  
There was a pause.  
“No Balin, she has not.”   
“Then you needn’t be worried. Take the tea to her, and talk to her. She needs to realize what she is doing, and be happy. Explain your side of this to her,” he handed me the pouch as we stood, and I went to the door.  
“Thank you, Balin. I only wish she had come to me first.”  
“I know, lad; I know.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Your POV*  
You were pacing your room, nervous that Fili had disappeared. He couldn’t have known…Balin hadn’t told him anything, you were sure of it.  
The door opened almost silently, but you were waiting for it. Spinning around to see your husband, your eyes narrowed in on the pouch he held. It was pleasant-smelling, but you sensed immediately what it was.   
“Balin told me that you wanted this,” he spat at you, throwing the pouch down onto the desk. You flinched – he had never shown his anger to you.   
“I never said that I wanted it. I asked if it was an option.”  
“WHY?” He yelled, stalking quickly towards you. Your heart leapt to your throat, but you held your ground. “How could you do this to me, when I have always wanted this? To be with you, and to share a family with you, that is all I have ever wanted. How can you think to take that away from me, from us, without even talking to me about it?” His words struck you hard, each one felling you like a strike from a whip. They blazed into you, and tears escaped your eyes.  
“I only meant to ease my fears, Fili,” you whimpered, emotionally pained. “I have always been afraid of having children; it makes no difference with whom I have them.” You saw his anger fade, through your blurred vision. It was replaced instantly by sorrow and guilt, every ounce of it clearly visible in his body language.  
“Then please, let us try,” he pleaded. “I will help you, ease your fears. Please.” Fili moved closer before fitting his lips to yours in a chaste kiss. He didn’t push you – his hands remained at his side, his body held apart from yours. But warmth had begun to seep through you, and your fingers betrayed your mind by tangling in his hair. Fili took that as his opportunity – he moved to deepen the kiss, pushing you back onto the bed. Your love-making then drew back every curtain, revealed every secret – you were Fili’s, and he was yours.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You straightened your clothes, Fili standing beside you doing the same. He wore an arrogant smirk, and you resisted the urge to smack it off his face. But you were still glowing, and you wanted the moment to last. Fili pressed another kiss to your lips before turning away, to return to his duties.   
“Fili, I’d like to speak with my mother tomorrow, if that’s alright,” you spoke, unsure that he’d be alright with that.   
Fili turned back to you, a smile on his face. “Of course, my love; when I return from my duties, we shall speak to Thorin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (I write one-shots, guy. Just so you know.)


	14. Lies and Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader's wishes are taken to Thorin....what shall he say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next chapter! I am sooooo proud of how well this fic is going! Yay! Three cheers for the lot of you! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The corridor to Thorin’s office always seemed long and dreadful, as each visit also seemed to be. This time, you knew what the outcome had to be: Thorin had promised that you could see your mother.  
Fili squeezed your hand, sensing your discomfort. “It’s alright, love. You’ll see your mother tomorrow.”  
The doors loomed before you suddenly, making you jump. Fili knocked, and you heard a quiet answer. Your husband opened the door, ushering you in. Slowly, you took one of the two seats opposite the King, Fili soon occupying the other.  
“What is it you wish to speak with me about?” Thorin asked, not looking up from his paperwork.  
You cleared your throat lightly. “You promised that I could see my mother.”  
Thorin looked up, a questioning look on his face. For a moment, all he did was stare at you, assessing you. Then he smirked.  
“No.”  
The word was hung in the air like a dead man; your hope slaughtered for the entire world to see. Tears sprang to your eyes, threatening to spill over onto your cheeks. Your throat went dry, as Fili stood and began to yell. Thorin stood then, yelling back.   
To you, their words jumbled together, an unregistered background of static. Everything went blank in that moment, as the structure of your world crumbled into ruins around you.   
“Why?” You asked quietly, unheard amidst the turmoil above you. Numb; that was the only word you later thought of to describe your feelings. Your eyes slid shut, and you fell back in the chair to let the world embrace your pain, to take everything away. Soon, consciousness slipped away from you, your head falling to the back of the chair.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The bed had welcomed your resting figure, as you rolled over – and fell. The ground hit you hard, drawing a groan from your sore throat. Swallowing to moisten it, you wobbled your way to sit at the desk. The events of the previous day – or night, whichever it was – had made up your mind, as much as it hurt you to do. But you had been training at least once a day with Dwalin – sometimes twice.   
Pulling out a quill, inkwell, and sheet of paper, you began writing a letter. Your tears came almost immediately, and fell onto the page, marking it. You signed the bottom, and then folded it. Slowly, you gathered the pieces of your escape plan and placed them back together. Then you redrew it onto another sheet and slipped it into your dress. Taking the letter, you set it on the pillow for Fili to find when he came back. By then, you hoped to be gone.  
Thankfully, Fili kept spare swords around his chambers, and all you had to do was pick one and carry it with you. Your excuse was that you had been asked to take it to Fili, along with a picnic. Changing into your sparing clothes, you left the room.   
Your next stop was the kitchen, for the food. The cook had become a dear friend – and gave you all the scraps he could spare, packed into a travelling sack. Next, you headed towards the stables.   
This part would be difficult, especially without Fili. You had only ridden once, and that had been a disaster. But it was actually easier than you imagined, as the stable-boy was new and gave you the horse you wanted. Leading it out into the sun, you tied the food to the saddle and strapped the sword to your waist.   
Heaving yourself up onto the horse, you took a moment to steady yourself, to breath. In a few moments, if no one questioned you, you would be gone. Your mother awaited beyond the gates of the great mountain kingdom, if only you could make it there before Fili sees the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
>  
> 
> (I just want to remind everyone about the one-shot requests that I do. Thanks.)


	15. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader patches up her escape plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize for the delay, but I have so many essays...but here it is. Finally. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The letter was short, but the effect it had on the dwarf was astounding. Every word hit him like a battering ram, threatening to break him with every syllable.

 

My Dearest Prince,  
By the time you read this, I shall already be gone. Please understand that I left because of Thorin’s lies – not because of you. I am truly sorry, and I hope that you of all people can sympathize; I value my mother above all. I wish I could love you enough to stay.   
-(Y/n) of Erebor

 

Tears leaked from his eyes as he slowly knelt on the ground. His entire body was then wracked with sobs – if only you could have seen the effect on him; the physical pain Fili felt at your abandonment; then perhaps you would have stayed for him.   
For long hours, Fili knelt in front of his desk, in the room you were supposed to share with him. Did you honestly do nothing but cast aside the nights you had spent in each other’s arms? Did you think that he would let you go?   
A long time after his tears had stopped, Fili became numb. He had begun to truly love you, to devote himself to you. And now, by the gods, he was not letting you get away.   
Quickly, he rose to his feet with the anger inside him. There had to be a way to find you, bring you back, and make you stay. Fili could make Thorin see the error of his ways, and your mother would be allowed to live peacefully within the Mountain.  
He rushed to Thorin’s office, letter in hand, determined to bring you home to his loving embrace.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The air outside the Mountain froze you to the bone instantly, making you quickly rethink your plan. No, you thought, nothing is going to persuade me from doing this. I have to get to my mother.  
Arriving at your old farmhouse, you wrenched open the door. Your mother jumped up from her place at the table, racing to your side in an instant. You threw your arms around her, speaking quickly.   
“We have to leave, now. We need to pack some supplies, and head for the Iron Hills. Okay?” the note of panic in your voice alerted her.  
“Why are we leaving? (Y/n), what has happened?” Your mother followed you around as you grabbed a pack and began filling it with food and knives. They weren’t particularly sharp, but they would do.  
“King Thorin went back on his promise. He told me that I would never see you again. So we are leaving,” you paused in your haste, glancing sadly at the woman before you. In that moment, you saw her pain and her sorrow – she had changed since you left. No longer was her hair lush, but long and stringy, with dark circles under her eyes, and her body had been wasting away. A rush of regret overtook you. Meanwhile, you had been eating better than ever, and enjoying the loving embrace of a man – Fili. Your mind spun back to him, hoping that he still hadn’t found the letter.   
Supplies packed and strapped to the horses, you helped your mother mount and then clumsily mounted yourself. Nudging the horses forward, you pointed away from the mountain to the North-East. Soon, the two of you were galloping away into the fading light.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“We have to go after her! She is my wife, and I cannot let her be harmed. Please, Uncle,” Fili said, leaning his hands on Thorin’s desk. “I love her so much. Even if you don’t let me do this, I will.”  
Thorin leaned back, contemplating his nephew’s request. The girl had run away, because of his wrongly placed anger. “You may go after her, but you mustn’t go alone. I cannot accompany you – and I doubt she would be happy about that – but Kili, Bofur, Balin, and Dwalin will go with you. On this, you will not argue. Bring her back, but be wary. She does seem tame, but I suspect she is not when she is angry.” He turned away, glancing out the window behind him. “You may want to check her mother’s farmhouse first. I do not doubt that she is trying to escape with her mother, as the letter seems to hint to.”  
Fili practically ran from the room, reaching his brother’s room in record time. Before he had time to knock, Kili wrenched the door open.  
“I know. Everyone else is in the armory, getting ready. Let’s go,” Kili grabbed his older brother’s arm, almost dragging his panting form to the armory.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The thoughts within your head were warring with each other. Part of you wanted to run as far as you could back to Fili, and stay within his arms until old age took you both. But your mother needed you now. There was no way you could leave her here, or at the farmhouse.   
Sitting up on your makeshift bed, you looked over at the woman who raised you. She had once been strong, but now her strength existed only in you. Shaking your head, you lay back down. I must not think about Fili, and the life we could have, you thought. I won’t be able to keep going if my loyalties are divided.   
That night, you fell asleep with tears running down your face. Silently, you wept for your chosen loss.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The stars shone brightly, leading the search party out the gate of the castle. Only when the mountain began to fade in the distance did they set up their camp. Fili lay down, a single tear escaping his eye. I will not weep, he thought. I’ll see her soon. With hope shining in his heart, he fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I do requests, and as late as I may be finishing them, I shall get every single one done eventually.


	16. The Hunt is On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili searches while the Reader runs...but what will come of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to the moon and back. A thousand times. I've been stuck on requests and one-shots...but no longer! Here is chapter 16.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I'm going to try for posting more regularly, considering that there are only four more chapter until this fic is done...!

As the first month passed, you held on to the hope that Fili would save you; that he would be searching for you. Each day, you woke up beside your mother and walked for the day. You never choose a straight path, but wove your way across the countryside towards the distant Iron Hills.   
The second month was to be dreaded, it would seem. The cold settled into your bones, and stole your mother from you in the dead of night. You wept for a week afterwards, burying her at the same camp she had died. But still, despite it all, you moved forwards. You could not face Thorin’s wrath.  
In the beginning of the third month, you began throwing up anything you had eaten. Feeling your stomach, you began eating very little in order to keep down as much food as possible. It didn’t work, but you were able to ration yourself even better than before. You had given up hope that Fili was coming for you, but you had no idea what was truly happening.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For Fili, the first month was filled with determination. He knew that he would find you soon, and his companions helped him with that hope. Kili saw a difference, though: it is difficult not to see when someone has lot the love of their life. But Kili dreaded that if they did not find you, Fili would never again love.  
As the second month came upon them, Fili began to weep. He had tried to stay strong, but he had begun to lose hope. Every second that passed was agony for the dwarf – and he began eating very little.  
In the third month, he had lost hope. The only thing that kept him going was his brother, and Kili almost had to carry him to the camp once they found it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And find it they did. Late one night at the end of the third month, Bofur was scouting for firewood when he came upon a small fire, built for one. After spying on the owner, he had determined who it was – you.  
Rushing back to the camp, Bofur went to Fili.  
“She’s alive, lad, I found her. Just over that rise,” he pointed, drawing Fili’s attention.  
“What? After all this time, Bofur, are you sure?” Fili tried to stand, Kili rushing to support his older brother.  
“Aye, lad.” Bofur smiled as Dwalin rose to follow them.  
“You go find her, and bring her back here. I’ll stay behind and guard the camp,” Balin waved them off, the four elated dwarves heading into the trees.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they approached the camp, Fili spotted you. His entire body straightened and he found strength left in his legs. Kili let him go ahead, knowing that this might not work if you didn’t see Fili first.  
Dwalin and Bofur circled around your camp, ready to run if you were to flee.   
As Fili broke into the circle of your fire, you jumped up, taking your sword in your hand.  
“Wait, lass, it’s only me.” His voice was strained, but hopeful. “I found you.”  
“I don’t want to go back. Thorin, he’ll kill me for what I’ve done. Running away, leaving you-” your words stopped as you quickly knelt over a log, emptying the contents of your stomach yet again.  
Fili ran to you, concerned, and rubbed your back. You took his hand, thankful to be near him again, to feel his touch. Dwalin and Bofur came out of the trees, both happy to see you but worried.  
“What is wrong, princess? Have you fallen ill?” Fili asked you, his voice soft and loving.  
You laughed a little, sitting up and grabbing him in a tight embrace. His arms wrapped around you, and you heard Fili let out a sigh of relief.   
“I don’t know. I thought it was at first, but it’s been happening for almost a month.”  
“Then let’s get you back to Balin. He’ll be able to tell you what it is.” Fili helped you to your feet, as Bofur and Dwalin gathered your things. They led you back to their camp, and you took the seat beside a very happy-looking Balin.  
“Is there something wrong, lass? You look pale,” Balin reached over and placed his hand on your forehead. You explained the symptoms, your situation becoming clearer to Balin the more you spoke.  
“Lad, come and sit down,” he called Fili over, to which he complied. “Now, I have wonderful news. Lass, you’re with child.” Silence followed the statement, but Fili broke it quickly.   
“I’m…going to be a father?” He voice was weaker than before, but so filled with hope it brought tears to your eyes.  
“Fili, I’m so glad you found me,” you launched into his arms, both of you smiling like mad-men. There was a chorus of congratulations from the others, both to you and Fili.   
“Well, then we better get you home, before anything decides to attack my wife and child.” Fili’s chest swelled with pride, and you spent a moment just laying against it and feeling safe for the first time since before you left Erebor.   
“We’re going home,” you said, relief making your voice thick.  
“Home.” Fili repeated, planting a loving kiss on your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I do requests now, and you can read the ones I've already done to determine if you want me to write you one. Just comment with a detailed prompt and I shall try my very best!


	17. Home Sweet Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return with Fili, and the dwarves plan to bring you out of your misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here it is, the continuation.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You cannot stay inside these rooms forever, princess. You need to go outside,” Fili pleaded, trying to get through to your unresponsive mind for the umpteenth time. You knew that somewhere inside of you was the strength to get up and continue with life in the mountain, but no matter the pleading you did within yourself, you still couldn’t believe you had done what you did – and now your mother was dead.  
“(Y/n), for the sake of our baby, please. Don’t let yourself fall into ruin. Your mother wouldn’t want that, would she?”   
The words slapped you across the face, and you turned to Fili with anger in your eyes.  
“You’re right.” He took a step back, startled. “But she’s also dead, Fili. And no matter how hard I wish, she’ll never meet our child.” You stood from where you had been seated on the bed, facing Fili head on.  
“My dear, you mustn’t dwell on it. I’m sure that the pain will pass, if only you would go outside and talk to people, get back into a routine,” Fili rubbed your arms, speaking quietly to soothe you. Tears welled in your eyes, and you embraced him roughly. His arms immediately wrapped around you, soft and strong, reminding you of the nights you had spent with him in your bed. Your mind wandered to your wedding night, of how gentle and sure of himself he was, while bringing to you the most mind-shattering pleasure – but that hadn’t come first. There had been pain, as you had adjusted to him.   
“It’ll be like our first time, then?” you asked. He looked down at you, questions in his eyes. “There will be pain, but it will pass?” Fili’s mask shattered – he looked downright miserable.   
“Oh, my lovely (Y/n), of course it will pass.” He tucked your head under his chin, stroking your hair. “You just need to be strong and let yourself be happy.”  
“I’ll try.” You stood back, wiping the tears from your eyes.  
“Good. Now, how about you come and watch me spar with Kili? I promise it will be fun,” he deemed, his eyes sparkling.   
You hesitated. “Perhaps not today, Fili – I don’t really feel well enough.” His mood fell, but he was able to keep up pretense.  
“Well, then I’ll try again tomorrow. Please try and make it for dinner,” Fili said sadly, before kissing you softly and leaving, the door falling shut behind him.  
You walked back to the bed, the world spinning around you as you curled yourself up. Sleeping, you found, was one of the only ways to truly escape the pain of your mothers passing. You had wept after you found her dead, yes, but because of your fool-hardy mission, you had never truly paused to mourn her. Every part of you now ached with the loss – it seemed that Thorin’s words had proved true: you hadn’t been able to visit your mother, not properly.   
Before falling asleep, you recounted your conversation with Fili. Everything he said was true – you needed to keep going. But you felt like nothing in the world could stop this emptiness inside of you, that you would never feel normal again. Would the pain ever stop?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fili left with your hollow promise. In his heart, he knew that you wouldn’t be able to do that all, not yet. When he lost his father, it was like a hole opened up inside of him, threatening to swallow him up. If it wasn’t for his little brother – only a baby at the time – he might have given in. Fili planned to be that for you: the branch that could stop you falling off the cliff.   
Quickly, he headed towards the sparing arena. Dwalin and Kili were waiting, with Bofur and Balin as on-lookers. They all looked up expectantly when Fili made his entrance.  
“So, how is she?” Balin asked, knowing that they all wanted the answer.  
“She’ll be alright, in time. She lost her mother,” Fili said venomously. “I remember what it’s like, to lose a parent, and I doubt she’ll be able to pull herself together quite yet.”  
“Give her some time, lad, (Y/n) is a strong lass.” Bofur smiled sadly. “I have no doubt she can make her way back to you soon. Especially with that new family member on the way,” Bofur winked at Fili, making him smile.   
“By the way,” Kili began. “Has anyone told Thorin about the newest addition to the house of Durin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm planning to finish this fic in the next few days...I can't make any promises.


	18. At His Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin talks to the Reader about her loss. Fatherly fluff ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Third last chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

“She’s WHAT?” Thorin growled, standing from his desk. Fili cringed back, afraid that his uncle was taking the news of his pregnant wife badly. Only minutes ago, the four dwarves that now stood in the office were talking in the sparing arena. Now, they stood in front of their King, delivering the news of his grandchild.   
“She’s with my child, Uncle. And she is not doing very well. Her mother’s death weighs heavily on her,” Fili responded, keeping his wits about him. “She sleeps, but hasn’t eaten since her return. I fear that she will never return to herself.”  
“Then I’ll make her see that she is wrong,” Thorin pushed past Fili, throwing open the door. He was hard to read; Fili couldn’t tell if he was excited or angry, and he followed quickly to ensure your safety. The others came as well, curious to see what Thorin would do to fix the situation.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I’m not staying out here! Not while you go in there, alone with my wife! I will be in there with her,” Fili yelled in Thorin’s face. Balin rested his hand on Fili’s shoulder, trying to draw him away from a fight with his Uncle.  
“Dwalin,” Thorin called, turning away from Fili. Fili looked confused; and then angry when Dwalin grabbed him from behind, holding him as Thorin entered yours and Fili’s chambers.  
“No! How dare you! Thorin, don’t you dare touch her! (Y/n)! (Y/n),” Fili fought, but Dwalin held him fast. The door shut, leaving you at the mercy of the King under the Mountain.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You had woken a few moments before, hearing Fili’s raised voice outside of your door. Blinking slowly, you saw Thorin approaching the bed.  
“They told you,” you said simply.  
“Yes.” He stopped, regarding you evenly. “You carry an heir.”  
“Please leave me alone, my King. I feel tired, and I do not wish to speak,” you turned away, feeling numb.  
“You don’t have to talk. You only have to listen.” Thorin walked around the bed, making you face him properly. You moistened your lips, preparing for him to exile you; to send you away from everything.  
“You pulled quite the stunt, (Y/n). Running away like that was stupid, and taking your mother made it worse. Yes, you may have lost her, but she will always exist inside of you – and the child. And for the sake of Mahal – the child! How could you not have realized that this could happen? You endangered yourself, and the heir, and you have disgraced the house of Durin. You hurt Fili more than you know, even if he won’t admit it.” Thorin paused, listening to Fili banging half-heartedly on the door. “So you need to stop this now, before you begin to hurt your child. And trust me, if you do not care for yourself, the child will suffer far more than you; except of course, when you lose it.”  
As Thorin talked, you began to feel his sharp words strike your chest one by one. By the end of his lecture, your heart ached for your late mother, and your unborn child. You could feel the truth in his words, and you knew that something had to change.  
“I don’t wish to feel anything,” you said quietly, a tear leaving your eye. “It hurts too much.”  
Strong arms wrapped around you, and you let go of your emotions. As you fell apart, Thorin began stroking your back.  
“For the sake of the child, (Y/n), we need you to be strong. I am terribly sorry about your mother…just tell me what I can do to help. The kingdom of Erebor is at the disposal of its Princess,” Thorin’s deep bass soothed your pain; you felt his earning to help, to be fatherly, and you knew that it would be alright now. You didn’t remember your own father, and it was comforting to have someone who fit the role.  
“I will, Thorin. And for Fili,” you whispered, your tears finally stopping as you came to terms with everything; you had a new family here, and everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will consider a sequel to this fic...but it's up to your guys! Do you want a sequel?


	19. As Time Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Reader goes through her pregnancy...up until labour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER! YES! HERE YOU GO!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

6 MONTHS PREGNANT  
“Can I feel?”  
“No.”  
“Just once? I won’t ask again. Please, (Y/n)…”  
“I said no.”  
“You didn’t say no to Fili.”  
“He’s my husband!”  
“And I’m your brother-in-law! Please let me feel?”  
“No!”  
Kili was becoming increasingly frustrating, and you felt sure that it wasn’t just because of your pregnancy. True, you had been easy to irritate recently. Fili had seen to it that you were well taken care of, though, and gone were your days of solitude and depression. Every night, you went to your Prince’s side and slept in his arms until morning. Your days were spent going for slow walks and sitting down wherever you felt that you needed to – today, you had chosen the training arena, to your own dismay. Kili had been pestering for the last 3 months, trying to get you to let him feel the baby kick. So far, he hadn’t succeeded, but that didn’t stop him from trying.  
“I need to go lie down,” you announced, slowly standing to make your way back to your chambers. Fili wouldn’t yet be back from meetings with Thorin, but he loved it when you waited for him there.   
“Do you need a hand to get there, lass?” Bofur asked, looking concerned.  
“There is no need. I can walk fine on my own. Save those questions for another couple of months, my friend,” you answered, breathing heavily.   
Arriving at your chambers quite a while later, you laid down on the bed you share with Fili. Your days were exhausting, despite your lack of activities. Fili had been clear, though: you were not allowed to do anything that could possibly cause harm to yourself or the child.  
Soon after realizing your exhaustion, you fell asleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Milady, what could you possibly be doing here, napping in the middle of the day?” Fili teased you, bringing you out of the fog of dreams.  
“I’m so tired, Fili…every day my belly gets heavier and my feet get more sore and all I want to do is sleep. Will you lay with me?” you mumbled, feeling the bed dip under the weight of the dwarf-prince.  
“Of course, my love; you need only ask. I am sick and tired of all these meetings,” Fili muttered, falling asleep almost immediately. You smiled, following him back into the dreamscape and beyond.  
8 MONTHS PREGNANT  
“Fili, I don’t want to walk today…I fear I wouldn’t make it back.” You were lying in bed, your belly almost twice the size it had been two months ago. The strain on every part of your body was becoming almost too much to bear, and you could feel that the baby would come soon; very soon. You had even given in to Kili last month, letting him feel the miracle that you carried.  
“Aye, my love; then I shall be in to check on you after every meeting, I promise,” He kissed your nose, then your forehead, lingering lovingly. The look in his eyes amounted to pure adoration and true love, and you wished then that he could have taken you right there. But you were too far along to not harm the child in the process.   
“I love you, Prince.”  
“I love you too, Princess. Make sure you take care of that child of ours; I’ll send up Balin to see how you’re doing.”  
“Thank you,” you breathed happily, content to spend the day in bed. Suddenly, pain gripped your stomach, slicing its way around you in ever-tightening circles. Fili rushed back to you, alarm tensing his body.   
“On second thought, perhaps I should go get Balin and come back…”  
“FILI, GET BALIN UP HERE NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Final chapter is next!


	20. The Moment Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Birth of DURIN'S PRINCE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER! HERE IT IS! AHA!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Aye, the baby is coming now, lass; whether you want it to or not.” Balin had been feeling your contractions for a while now, and had even helped Fili remove your dressing gown. You were now naked on the bed, covered in sweat, and felt like screaming bloody murder from the pain. Fili held your hand all the while, keeping you grounded.   
“Now, (Y/n), I need you to push. Hard.” Balin had taken position between your legs, ready to determine what needed to be done, should complications arise. As another contraction seized you, you used every muscle in your body to push, to do anything to get this child out of you. Your cries pierced the air, and soon Thorin came knocking at the door. Fili went to let him in, and you lost grip. Your screams echoed through the kingdom of Erebor, bringing with them the hope of a child.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few hours blurred together: Fili running back to grasp your hand in his strong one; Thorin’s face swimming at the edge of your vision; Balin’s yells for you to push; and the kisses Fili scattered across your face when it was over.  
“Is…is my child…alright?” you asked, coming out of your stupor. Balin had the child in his arms, and the look on his face was pure wonder. Fili lifted you up, helping you sit against the headboard of the bed. Balin walked over, carefully placing your child at your breast and in your arms. Fili sat beside you on the bed, as you both glowed with love for your child.  
“It’s a boy,” Balin said proudly. “Fili, (Y/n); you have been blessed with a son.”  
“Oh, (Y/n), he’s just beautiful…what shall we call him?” Fili planted a soft kiss on your son’s forehead, being ever so gentle so as not to hurt him.  
“I have the perfect name.” You smiled at him. “Fili, my Prince, I give you your heir.” Slowly, you handed him your son, watching as he was both strong and protective, and delicate as morning dew. Your son smiled up at him, crying as you had been ever since your birthed him. Remembering, you glanced around the room for Thorin, but he had gone. The next time you would see him would be in a few hours at the naming.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After quite a bit of rest, you gathered yourself up in warm robes. You did the same to the boy, as Fili put on his finery. Now, at the ceremony, he would be Prince Fili – and your son would soon be a Prince as well. Stroking his face, you held your son close to you, Fili stopping to wrap you both in a cherishing hug.  
“Even after all we’ve been through, (Y/n) my love, we came through victorious,” he whispered, pride and love making his voice choke.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thorin was standing in front of the throne in the hall when you arrived, Fili to your left and your son in your arms. He motioned you forwards, and you obeyed gladly. Everyone in the room ogled the baby, trying to get a look at the new Prince. You held him proudly, but close to your breast should he start to cry again.   
When you reached Thorin, you handed your son to him carefully. He looked so different, with a baby; so non-threatening, so…kind-hearted. Not such a beast after all, you thought.  
“From the joining of my nephew and Lady (Y/n), I give you a Prince!” Thorin held your son up, taking care not to drop him. “And now, Lady (Y/n), if you will give us his name,” Thorin smiled at you, urging you silently forwards.  
You stepped up, clearing your throat.  
“My son’s name is Lóni, son of Fili. May he love and cherish the world, and grow to be a great leader of our people,” you announced, raising your arms in a ‘V’. The cheers of the crowd were almost deafening; but you couldn’t hear anyone as clearly as Kili. Thorin handed Lóni to Fili, taking a seat on the throne. Together, Fili and you stood cradling your son, knowing that now you could truly take on the world – as long as you had your family by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to personally thank each and every one of you for reading this fic. It had been a pleasure to write, and even more of a success to have you read. I will plan a sequel, whether it be with Thorin or Kili, I'm not sure. Just to let you know, I have an entire Thorin/OC one planned, that I could encorporate as a sequel. So farewell!
> 
> May dragons fly ever in your dreams.


	21. Return to the Lonely Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the birth of Lóni and the marriage of Fili and (Y/n), we once again return to the Mountain to see how they are celebrating their adorable lives.
> 
> Requested by riptide_kid.
> 
> Also, I did post this story in a seperate work for people not wanting to read the entire story or whichever. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, its all Tolkien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again my lovelies!! I have missed you all so much and I hope you all aren't too made at my ridiculous hiatus. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy this return to Erebor! There are two more chapters and I will be posting them soon, as the next is already being written! Enjoy!

Narrator:  
“Two years after the end of our story, a request had been made to check back in on our favourite couple – Prince Fili and Lady (Y/n). Their hearts are now fully encompassed with love both for each other and for their son, Lóni.   
“Allow me now to transport you away – it’s time to return to the Lonely Mountain.”  
\------------------------------------  
You woke with a start, displaced by your odd dream. The crying of your son brought you into focus. Glancing down, you noted grimly that your husband, the Crown Prince of Erebor, was completely unfazed.  
“Lóni’s nursery was quiet except for his crying, and that halted the second he was you. One of these nights, you thought sullenly. Lóni jumped into your arms and clung to you until the two of you rejoined Fili in your bed. Instantly Lóni curled up to his golden father. Smiling sleepily, you settled back down, for the peacefulness of the night would now last.  
\-----------------------------------  
The sun rose quickly and without warning, but the room was already noisier than it should have been. When your eyes adjusted, Fili was just lacing up his boots. It looked difficult, the way Lóni was sitting on his untied boot.  
“Morning, early birds,” you yawned. Lóni’s face lit up.  
“Mamma!” He bolted towards you, letting his dad help him onto the bed.   
“Hello my little love,” you smiled. Fili leaned down and kissed you quickly.  
“I hate to have to do this again, but I have my meeting with Thorin this morning.”  
You sighed. “I know. When you’re done, come pick up Lóni. I’m going into Dale with your aunt for lunch.”  
“Alright. Love you two,” Fili waved back at you before quietly shutting the door.  
\--------------------------------  
Lóni played quietly as you went through your morning routine. Breakfast, dress, corset, dress Lóni, and tidy up the rooms. You and Fili had given up your old rooms for ones with another bedroom for your son. After straightening everything, you made your way to Dis’ garden.  
Setting down your son on an empty plot of soil, you made your way over to Dis.  
“Good morning, Dis,” you called as the dwarf stood, wiping her hands on her skirt. She had already filled two baskets with fresh vegetables – potatoes, carrots, squashes, and the like.   
“Good morning Lady (Y/n). And Lóni,” she smiled widely to see her great-nephew in her garden. He had been there more often than not with yours and Fili’s busy schedules.   
“We have a bit of time before Fili comes to get Lóni. I thought I could help you bring everything to the kitchens.”  
“I appreciate it, thank you. Take a basket and I’ll take the other and get Lóni.”  
“Thank you.” You picked up the heavier of the baskets and made your way inside the mountain. Your walk was nice, everyone who passed you was kind and wishing you a good day with a smile. Dis caught up, balancing the other basket on her hip whilst holding Lóni’s hand with hers. The young Prince was behaving himself, stumbling along as best he could.   
You smiled back at your son’s adorable stumbling walk. Dis held him up by his hand so his feet barely skimmed the ground but his giggles reached you easily.   
“Have you been getting much sleep, hon?” Dis asked after bending down to scoop Lóni up. Lóni’s face broke into a large grin as he threw his short arms around Dis.   
“Not much, no,” You said. “Fili hasn’t been either. Not until that little one climbs into bed with us.”  
Dis smiled and nodded. “You know, Kili was the same way. Always wanted to be right beside me, touching me if he could.”  
“Such a cutie.” You reached the kitchen and set down the basket in front of a young cook. The woman smiled and took the basket out of Dis’s hand before carrying them away.  
“What you need is a night away with Fili. I’m sure between Kili and I we could take care of Lóni for a night,” Dis said. She put a hand on your shoulder. “It’s been over a year since little Lóni here came into the world. You deserve a break.”  
You felt relief hit you and weight that you didn’t know was on your shoulders lifted. “Thank you, Dis. I can’t think anything more helpful than that. Even with how much I love you, little dwarf,” you said, taking Lóni and hugging him tightly.  
“Wuv you, mama,” Lóni said. You could see Dis’s heart melt as she gave her grandson a loving smile.   
“I love you too, little one,” Fili said, planting a kiss on Lóni from behind your back.   
You spun around, smiling at your husband. “Good of you to join us. Did you overhear what Dis has offered to do for us?”  
Fili raised his eyebrows. “No. What would that be?”   
“To take care of our little one while we have some time to ourselves,” you smiled seductively before planting Lóni in his arms.   
“Thank you, mother, that’s very kind of you. We haven’t had time alone together for a long time,” Fili winked at you, causing a flush to rise in your cheeks. As unfamiliar as the feeling was, it excited you.   
The entire day shopping with Dis was fraught with thoughts of the coming night. Fili seemed to read your mind, and you knew that it had been far too long since Fili had touched you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to comment below if you have any ideas for story requests in this fandom or others.


End file.
